Out In The Open
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Dudley Dursley manteve muitas coisas escondidas de sua família e todos a sua volta. Mas não mais. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Out In The Open

Out In The Open

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

3) **Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.**

4) Esperem **quatro** atualizações **por mês**: toda sexta-feira.

5) CONTEÚDO **SLASH** – HOMEM/HOMEM. Se **não** gosta, **não** leia. Babaquices contra o conteúdo serão prontamente ignoradas.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Out In The Open**

**(A Céu Aberto)**

Dudley entrou no parque Clayhall, verificando se as notas de dinheiro que trouxera estavam seguras no bolso de seu short, e que a chave de seu apartamento estava no outro bolso. Começou a trotar pelo caminho ao redor do campo de futebol. Um grupo de homens estivera jogando uma partida de futebol ali semanalmente pelos últimos meses e um em particular chamara a atenção de Dudley. Ele era alto, quase tão alto quando Dudley, magro, com cabelo escuro e grosso, que parecia encaracolado se fosse permitido crescer além do corte rente. Dudley não sabia nada sobre o homem, além do fato de que ele jogava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Dudley manteve metade de sua atenção no jogo, tentando parecer que não estiva seguindo as ações da figura ágil jogando futebol, que capturava sua completa atenção. Continuou a correr, até que quase houvesse completado seus nove quilômetros semanais, resolutamente desviando sua atenção do jogo de futebol quando sentia seu ritmo diminuindo para um quase caminhar. Consequentemente, fora uma completa surpresa quando a pessoa que assombrava seus pensamentos correu para fora do campo, atrás da bola de futebol.

Dudley tentou desviar do homem, mas apenas conseguiu trombar nele. Sem pensar, Dudley passou seus braços ao redor de sua vítima, girando de modo que recebesse o impacto da queda, torcendo o tornozelo no processo.

- Desculpe. – Dudley ofegou, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. – Não te vi...

- Não se desculpe. Eu entrei no meio do seu caminho. A culpa é completamente minha.

Dudley certamente conseguiria murmurar algo em retorno, mas estava olhando para o lábio inferior do homem, cercado pela barba matinal. Estava imaginando qual seria a sensação, o coração pulsando, enquanto lentamente lhe ocorria que ainda estava com os braços ao redor do homem e corou dolorosamente.

- Caramba... – Dudley se sentou, soltando o homem e se erguendo em um pulo, fazendo uma careta quando seu peso pousou sobre o tornozelo que machucara na queda. – Oh, maldição, isso dói... – gemeu, tirando o pé do chão.

- Deixe que eu chame um táxi para você. – o homem disse, começando a caminhar na direção de várias mochilas no chão do campo.

- Não, está tudo bem. – Dudley protestou. – Foi só uma torção. Posso caminhar. – deu alguns passos hesitantes, mas estava mancando muito.

- Oi! Aaron! Você vai jogar ou não? – um jogador perguntou do campo.

Aaron jogou a bola de uma mão para a outra, considerando. Jogou a bola para o outro homem.

- Não! – Aaron respondeu, correndo para pegar sua mochila e voltar até onde Dudley estava. – Pelo menos deixe que eu lhe compre uma xícara de café e ache um pouco de gelo para esse tornozelo. – ofereceu.

Dudley secou o suor de seu rosto.

- Certo. – respondeu relaxadamente. Por dentro, estava quase pulando de alegria. Não estava preparado para o braço de Aaron em sua cintura. Aaron sorriu.

- Conheço esse lugar realmente bom em Longwood Gardens. Nós; os outros caras e eu; vamos lá depois do nosso jogo. Carrie, a gerente, está acostumada conosco, ou os garotos do Rugby, aparecendo com arranhões e luxações. Ela tem um kit de primeiros socorros no balcão. Talvez ela tenha uma bandagem. Ou podemos comprar uma. – Aaron tagarelou, mantendo o ritmo da conversa. – Aliás, sou Aaron. – falou. – Um pouco atrasado, considerando que eu te machuquei.

- Dudley.

- Você corre aqui sempre?

- De vez em quando. – Dudley fez uma careta quando sentido uma pontada em seu tornozelo machucado. – Nove quilômetros por dia.

Aaron soltou um assobio apreciativo.

- Isso que é dedicação.

Dudley engoliu em seco.

- Algo assim. – era muito mais do que dedicação. Isso mantinha seus medos sob controle. – Você realmente não precisa me dar apoio...

Aaron lhe deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Não tem problema. – Aaron tinha notado Dudley correndo ao redor do campo durante seu jogo semanal de futebol com os amigos da faculdade. Dudley ainda não perdera um domingo, ainda que Aaron e seus amigos fossem para seu Café favorito quando o tempo estava ruim. Era difícil não notá-lo. Dudley era apenas grande. Não havia outro jeito de descrevê-lo. Ele não era gordo, ou musculoso demais, apenas em forma. Aaron imaginou se Dudley realmente gostava de futebol ou se ele tinha outros motivos para escolher aquele campo em particular.

Mancaram até o Café movimentado que Aaron indicara e ele colocou Dudley sentado na cadeira de uma mesa vazia e desapareceu dentro do Café. Dudley esticou o tornozelo, erguendo a meia para examinar a extensão do ferimento. Não parecia ser terrivelmente sério. Estava um pouco inchado e conseguia mexer os dedos, sentindo pouca dor. Aaron voltou, guiando uma mulher com a aparência de avó, que segurava uma bolsa plástica cheia de gelo em uma mão e um kit de primeiros socorros na outra.

- Coloque o pé aqui em cima, querido, e vamos dar uma olhada, certo? – disse para Dudley, dando um tapinha no colo. Relutantemente, Dudley obedeceu e ela tirou seu tênis gentilmente. Ela cutucou um pouco seu tornozelo, antes de abrir o kit de primeiros socorros e pegar uma tornozeleira.

Aaron cutucou Dudley.

- O que vai tomar?

- Café. Descafeinado...

- Leite, açúcar?

- Preto.

Aaron estremeceu zombeteiramente.

- Isso é cruel.

- Gosto adquirido. – Dudley sentiu um sorriso aparecer no canto de sua boca. – E um pouco de água, também. – há muito tempo tinha parado de colocar leite ou açúcar em seu café ou chá. Ainda tinha uma foto de si mesmo, antes de começar o colegial. Nunca mais queria ser aquela pessoa. Então, ele controlava estritamente o que comia e se exercitava seis dias da semana.

- Tem que pedir para um médico examinar esse tornozelo, querido. – Carrie disse, cuidadosamente enrolando a bolsa de gelo em uma toalha e a colocando sob o tornozelo de Dudley.

- Se não melhorar até amanhã. – prometeu.

Aaron voltou mais uma vez para a mesa, segurando duas xícaras de café e uma garrafa de água presa sob seu braço.

- Obrigado, Carrie. –falou.

- Nenhum problema. – ela deu um último tapinha no tornozelo de Dudley, antes de segurá-lo em suas mãos, enquanto se levantava, e o colocou sobre a cadeira que liberara, antes de voltar para dentro do Café.

- Então... – Aaron passou a xícara para Dudley. – Dudley. De onde você é?

- Little Whinging, em Surrey. Eu moro aqui em Barkingside. Em um apartamento que quase não se classifica como apartamento. – tomou um gole de seu café. – Você?

- Cresci em Londres. E, como você, moro aqui em Barkingside. Sou um advogado. Trabalho com problemas de direitos humanos.

Dudley olhou para sua xícara.

- Eu dou aulas. – murmurou.

- Sério? Brilhante! – Aaron se inclinou para frente. – O que você ensina?

- Matemática. Para a terceira série. Na Escola Parkhill Junior. – Dudley se sentia envergonhado e fora de seu alcance.

- Você está vendo alguém?

- No momento? Não. – fazia alguns meses desde seu último encontro.

- Você gostaria de jantar nesse final de semana? Comigo? – Aaron se recostou em sua cadeira, tomando um gole de café.

Os olhos de Dudley se arregalaram, sua xícara erguida a meio caminho de sua boca.

- O quê?

- Oh, Deus. Você não é gay. - Aaron murmurou, surpreso. – Eu sinto muitíssimo. É só que eu vi você assistindo o futebol e, bem, eu vi você me... Observando... Eu _achei_ ter te visto me observando...

- Oh, não. Eu sou. E estava... – Dudley tomou outro gole de café para esconder sua confusão. – Só fiquei surpreso, isso é tudo...

- Por quê?

- Não me chamam para sair muito frequentemente. – Dudley balbuciou. – Bem, eu não saio muito, também...

Aaron riu.

- Está com seu celular?

- Não.

Aaron parou de rir.

- Você é maluco? Sair para correr sem seu celular? E se você se machucasse, e ninguém estivesse por perto para te ajudar? – Aaron balançou a cabeça. Parou um garçom que estava passando por sua mesa. – Me empreste sua caneta, eh? – pegando a caneta do garçom, Aaron rabiscou seu número no guardanapo de papel e o passou para Dudley, antes de pegar seu celular. – Qual o seu número? – surpreso, Dudley o passou para Aaron. – Eu te ligo, então. Você gosta de frango?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Eu vou cozinhar o jantar para você no sábado à noite. – Aaron voltou a se recostar em sua cadeira. – Agora. Se você não vai me deixar pagar um taxi para você, talvez possamos dividir um?

Dudley começou a protestar, antes de assentir. Era uma caminhada longa até seu apartamento.

- Tudo bem.

Aaron sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito.

- E eu vou te ligar amanhã.

**-x-**

Aaron colocou uma pilha de documentos dentro de sua pasta, enquanto brigava com seu celular. Deslizou pelos números de seus contatos, e pressionou o botão para ligar para Dudley.

- Alô? – a voz de Dudley soou confusa.

- Como está o tornozelo?

- Quem é?

Aaron pendurou a alça da pasta no ombro.

- Aaron. Bernstein. Você trombou comigo ontem, no parque Clayhall.

- Você ligou... – Dudley não conseguiu esconder a surpresa de sua voz.

Aaron caminhou até o elevador.

- É claro que liguei. Eu disse que ligaria. – assentiu para um colega em forma de cumprimento e continuou. – Como está o tornozelo?

Dudley fez uma careta e ergueu seu tornozelo bem imobilizado.

- Horrível. Acordei essa manhã, e estava do tamanho de uma toranja. E azul.

- Não parece ser bom.

- Torci feio. O médico me disse para não apoiar nesse pé o máximo possível, e mantê-lo imobilizado. Mandou usar muletas. – Dudley contou. – Vai demorar umas duas semanas para curar, então nada de correr por enquanto. – suspirou.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Estou bem.

- Consegue aguentar companhia? – o silêncio passou por eles.

- Por quê? – Dudley deixou escapar.

- Por que eu gostaria de te ver. – Aaron respondeu.

- Oh. Erm. Tudo bem... – a garganta de Dudley se apertou. – Você se lembra do endereço?

- Sim. Estou perto da cidade, então vou demorar um pouco para conseguir chegar.

Dudley olhou ao redor do apartamento. Estava, como sempre, quase dolorosamente limpo, exceto pelo tênis que deixara perto da porta na noite passada.

- Brilhante.

Aaron conseguia praticamente sentir a apreensão passar pelo celular.

- Relaxa, eh? Mesmo que estivesse com pilhas de trabalhos para corrigir, eu não me importaria. Eu estou indo ver você, não o apartamento. – a palpável inquietude de Dudley fez Aaron parar. – A não ser que você não queira que eu passe aí?

- Não. Quero dizer, sim. Quero dizer... Seria legal te ver.

- Me dê uma hora. – Aaron desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso da calça, enquanto descia correndo as escadas do metrô. Dudley era um pacote de contradições. Aparentemente confortável consigo mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizado de ser si mesmo. Deu de ombros quando as portas do trem se abriram e ele embarcou, encontrando um lugar vago.

Ensinado por sua mãe a nunca aparecer de mãos vazias, Aaron parou na tenda de seu verdureiro favorito, e examinou as pilhas de frutas, hesitando por não saber se Dudley era alérgico a alguma coisa. Ficou indeciso entre laranjas e uvas e, finalmente, foi embora com um pacote de laranjas, uvas vermelhas e morangos. Aaron entrou em uma pequena loja de esquina. Tinha uma fraqueza por chocolate, e se Dudley não gostasse das frutas, poderia se contentar com o chocolate.

O som da campainha tirou a atenção de Dudley da revista que estivera tentando ler, mas repetidos olhares para a porta o fazia se perder no texto. Desajeitadamente, se ergueu e usou as muletas para ir até a porta. Conseguia sentir as orelhas corarem quando a abertura da porta revelou Aaron parado no patamar.

- Olá. – disse, fazendo uma careta para o quão sem ar sua voz soara.

- Sinto muito. – Aaron disse sem preâmbulos, enquanto oferecia o pacote de papel.

Inclinando-se sobre suas muletas, Dudley recuou e pegou o pacote, espiando dentro.

- Eu amo morangos. – murmurou.

- Quem não ama? – Aaron retorquiu atrevidamente.

Dudley ergueu o pacote de frutas.

- Pode levar até a cozinha? Eu ainda não descobri como carregar algo e andar ao mesmo tempo.

Aaron se estapeou na testa.

- É claro. Eu não estava pensando.

- É por ali. – Dudley direcionou, apontando para uma porta de vai-e-vem. Voltou para o sofá, acomodando seu pé em uma almofada. O som das portas dos armários sendo abertas e fechadas foi seguido pelo som de água corrente. Aaron voltou com um prato de uvas e morangos, e uma barra de chocolate na outra mão, se sentando ao lado de Dudley no sofá. Ofereceu o prato com um sorriso afável. Os dedos de Dursley hesitaram sobre os morangos frescos. Escolheu um e o mordeu com um ronronar de prazer. Era perfeito. – Obrigado. – disse, usando o dedão para secar uma gota do suco do morango do canto de sua boca. – Você vai me deixar comer tudo isso sozinho?

- Não. – Aaron abriu a embalagem do chocolate e quebrou um pedaço, o oferecendo a Dudley, que puxou o ar com força, mas balançou a cabeça. – Não gosta? Todo mundo gosta de chocolate.

- Não. Eu amo chocolate. – Dudley disse ansiosamente. – Mas eu... – sua voz morreu, enquanto olhava para o pequeno quadrado de chocolate sendo segurado sob seu nariz. – Suponho que apenas um não vá machucar... – olhou severamente para Aaron. – Apenas um. – aceitou o chocolate e o colocou na boca, deixando-o derreter em sua língua. Quando se tornou apenas uma memória, rapidamente pegou um punhado de uvas. – Isso se qualifica como um encontro? – perguntou meio brincalhão.

- Se você quiser. – Aaron riu. Acomodou-se contra o estofado do sofá. – Então... Irmãos? Irmãs?

- Filho único. Você? – Dudley estudou as uvas. Até elas eram o equilíbrio perfeito de severa doçura. _Como ele __**faz**__ isso?_

- Um irmão. Daniel. Não nos falamos.

- Oh?

- Ele é mais velho. Seis anos. E Daniel nunca é pontual, para nada. Ele está sempre irritantemente adiantado para tudo. Ele foi jantar em casa uma vez, e chegou mais de uma hora antes do combinado, e me pegou no meio de um amasso furioso com Jack Baines, da escola. Mais do que amassos, na verdade. A mão de Jack estava dentro da minha calça... – Aaron tossiu de leve, um leve corar tingindo suas bochechas. – Jack e eu tínhamos dezesseis. Daniel e eu tivemos uma discussão horrível, que terminou com ele me declarando morto. Ele fala com meus pais, mas não comigo. Eu visito meus pais quando Daniel não está lá.

- Eles sabiam sobre você? – Dudley perguntou.

- Sim. Minha mãe só queria saber se eu lhe daria netos algum dia, e meu pai perguntou se eu ainda poderia ser advogado. Eu tive sorte. Tenho alguns amigos cujos pais não aceitaram tão bem.

- Posso imaginar. – Dudley olhou para suas uvas. Não precisava usar sua imaginação. Conseguia ouvir os protestos de sua mãe se algum dia tivesse coragem de contar. – Stuart Menzies. – disse de repente.

- E?

- Meu primeiro beijo. – Dudley disse timidamente, se lembrando da sensação de leveza que passou por seu corpo quando a boca de Stuart tocou a sua. – No penúltimo ano do colégio. Não tinha certeza de que voltaria para o último ano.

- Por quê?

- Surpreendentemente, não foi por causa do meu desempenho acadêmico. – Dudley informou secamente. – Eu não me saí muito bem nos primeiros anos. Não, foi por que meus pais e eu saímos do país.

- Por quê?

O maxilar de Dudley trabalhou silenciosamente por um momento. Odiava mentir para alguém tão legal quanto Aaron parecia ser.

- Negócios. – disse curtamente. – Eles providenciaram tudo para que eu completasse minha educação por correio. – na verdade, tinha sido o pessoal de Harry que tinha feito isso. Seu trabalho escolar tinha aparecido misteriosamente na casa em que ele e seus pais estavam escondidos, e tão misteriosamente quanto apareceram, eles sumiam para serem corrigidos e devolvidos com comentários impressionados com a qualidade do trabalho. Dudley não tinha mais nada com que se distrair durante aqueles meses, então fora capaz de se focar completamente em seus estudos. O bruxo e bruxa foram capazes de ajudar no que tratava de literatura e história, um pouco de biologia, e eram completamente inúteis em trigonometria. Dudley conseguiu se virar com trigonometria, que consistia mais em lógica, sem muitas noites de frustração.

- Quem são esses nas fotos?

Dudley voltou ao presente e seguiu o olhar de Aaron até a coleção de fotos sobre o pequeno parapeito da lareira.

- Meu primo, Harry, e sua esposa. Seus meninos. – Aaron foi até o parapeito e pegou uma foto, passando-a para Dudley, que a pegou, tocando cada figura com um dedo. – Harry. Ginny. Eles se casaram há, oh, oito anos. O filho mais velho, James, e o mais novo, Al. Bem, não por muito tempo. – o dedo de Dudley traçou a visível curva da barriga de Ginny. – Ela deve nascer no começo de agosto. Uma garota que vai se chamar Lily. – a cabeça de Dudley se inclinou. – E a última, se Ginny tem algo a dizer sobre o assunto. – adicionou desejosamente.

- Você quer isso tudo? Bebês e casamento?

Dudley cuidadosamente deixou a foto de lado.

- Minha tia costumava dizer que as pessoas no inferno queriam água gelada. Eu posso querer, mas provavelmente é melhor se eu não tiver. – ele ficara com a ideia de que não tinha qualificações para ser o parceiro de alguém, considerando o exemplo que tivera enquanto crescia.

Conversaram noite à dentro, até que a fala de Dudley fosse pontuada por bocejos. Aaron apertou os olhos para o relógio, sentindo uma pontada de culpa.

- Eu realmente te devo um pedido enorme de desculpas, não é? Primeiro, eu te deixo incapacitado, e depois te deixo acordado até tarde. Imagino que você tenha que acordar cedo amanhã.

Dudley abafou um bocejo e balançou a cabeça.

- O semestre terminou agora. O próximo só começa no final do mês.

- Mudei de ideia. Tenho um senso de tempo perfeito. – Aaron sorriu em arrogante satisfação. – Mas eu preciso ir para casa.

- Eu me diverti. – Dudley disse. E fora honesto.

- Jantar. Sábado. Na minha casa. Às sete horas. E eu te ligo amanhã.

- Tudo bem. – Dudley não conseguiu evitar o sorriso largo que apareceu em seu rosto. Nem a expressão de choque quando Aaron se inclinou e depositou um leve beijo em sua bochecha. A mão de Dudley foi até o local beijado.

- Eu saio sozinho. – Aaron saiu do sofá. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Dudley observou Aaron sair do apartamento, uma expressão maravilhada em seu rosto. Esperava não parecer um completo idiota.

**-x-**

Petúnia espiou por entre as cortinas.

- Vernon, alguém chegou de táxi. – olhou para ele duramente. – Você está esperando alguém?

- Não.

Petúnia abriu a cortina e deu um gritinho.

- Oh, nossa! Meu Dudinha!

Dudley saiu do banco de trás do taxi, usando seu par de muletas para se equilibrar em pé. Normalmente, usaria seu carro, mas era mecânico, e ele não conseguia usar o pé esquerdo para operá-lo.

- Dudley! O que aconteceu? – Petúnia exigiu.

- Eu tropecei, mãe. – Dudley respondeu pacientemente. Permitiu que ela surtasse, com lágrimas nos olhos, quase uivando sobre o que era um machucado pequeno.

- Aquele seu apartamento é uma armadilha. – Vernon resmungou.

Dudley se sentou em uma cadeira.

- Eu não estava no apartamento. Aconteceu quando eu estava fora. – não sabia por que vinha jantar uma vez por semana. Era exaustivo. Entre o drama de sua mãe e as afirmações bombásticas de seu pai, Dudley normalmente voltava para casa com dor de cabeça. Petúnia ainda insistia, mesmo depois de dez anos, em encher o prato de Dudley com muito mais comida do que ele queria comer, lamentando sobre o quão magro ele estava. Dudley também tendia a ir para casa com o estômago doendo. Hoje não seria diferente. – Vamos apenas jantar, certo?

- Então, como está sua vida, filho? – Vernon perguntou. – Arrasando os corações das garotas, eh? Eh?

Dudley suspirou.

-Não realmente...

- Ainda perdendo seu tempo naquela escola? – Vernon rosnou.

Um começo de dor de cabeça se fez presente atrás dos olhos de Dudley.

- Não estou perdendo meu tempo, pai. – massageou a ponte do nariz. – Sou bom nisso. E eu também gosto. – um prato cheio apareceu em sua frente. A náusea chegou em sua garganta. – Mãe, por favor, isso é muito. – começou.

- Você precisa comer e manter suas forças. – Petúnia retrucou. – Você está machucado.

Dudley engoliu a resposta que estava na ponta de sua língua. _Só faça o que as garotas faziam na universidade... Empurre a comida pelo prato..._

A única coisa que o impediu de jogar suas ervilhas em Petúnia e seu purê de batata em Vernon foi o pensamento de que a essa hora, no dia seguinte, estaria com Aaron.

**-x-**

Dudley ajeitou nervosamente a gravata e subiu cuidadosamente os degraus até a porta de Aaron. Tinha uma pequena sacola pendurada em seu pulso, com a garrafa de vinho que um de seus colegas de trabalho tinha recomendado. A porta se abriu antes que pudesse bater, e Aaron ficou parado do lado de dentro, emoldurado pela luz.

- Espero que esteja com fome. Parece que fui possuído por minha mãe quando estava cozinhando.

- O que quer dizer? – Dudley ofereceu o vinho que trouxera a Aaron.

- A Escola da Mãe Judia de Culinária... É melhor ter demais do que não ter o bastante. – Aaron se afastou. – Entre. – Dudley seguiu Aaron para dentro da pequena casa, o nariz se aguçando com o cheiro de frango assado. – A cozinha é por aqui.

Dudley parou para espiar dois documentos emoldurados e pendurados na parede. _Oh, Deus... Cambridge... E Inns Of Court School of Law¹... __Que diabos ele está fazendo comigo? _

- Oh, não olhe para isso... Eles me fazem sentir que sou algum tipo de idiota esnobe. – Aaron puxou o braço de Dudley. – Vamos. O jantar está quase pronto. – Dudley engoliu em seco e seguiu Aaron até a cozinha. – Sente-se, então. – Aaron pediu.

- Sua casa é bonita. – Dudley ofereceu. – Como, se algum dia, pudesse... – olhou para o prato, embaraçado.

- Peito, coxa? – Aaron perguntou, uma faca posicionada sobre o frango.

- Coxa. – Dudley murmurou.

- Estava dizendo?

Dudley sentiu o corar familiar passar por seu rosto.

- Como se você pudesse criar uma família aqui. – ele parecia dizer as coisas mais tolas perto de Aaron.

Aaron colocou um pedaço de frango no prato de Dudley.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que eu recebi aqui, que não é um amigo platônico, que diz isso. – passou o prato para Dudley. – Sirva-se. – disse, gesticulando para o resto da mesa. – E talvez, algum dia, eu vou conhecer o homem certo, me acomodar, e ter algumas crias.

Dudley esfaqueou um talo de aspargo.

- Isso não quer dizer que você será feliz. – disse, se interrompendo antes que revelasse algum segredo. – Só quero dizer que várias pessoas se casam, achando isso vai fazê-los feliz. – imaginou seus pais. – E não são.

- E, às vezes, são. – Aaron retorquiu.

Era uma afirmação para a qual Dudley não tinha um argumento. Ele sabia que tais coisas existiam. Ele vira as fotos que Harry lhe mandara. Harry parecia feliz. Ele merecia, depois de tudo pelo que passara. Mas isso era para outras pessoas. Não para ele.

Ao final do jantar, Aaron pegou uma torta de maçã, fazendo Dudley querer desmaiar.

- Você está tentando me matar? – perguntou com aflição.

- É a receita da minha mãe. – Aaron disse com orgulho. Segurou a faca sobre o doce, que brilhava de tanto açúcar.

- Isso é demais. – Dudley protestou. Franzindo o cenho, Aaron moveu a faca. – Menos. – Aaron desceu a faca e cortou um pedaço fino de torta, cheia de maçãs suculentas e com cheiro de canela. Dudley recusou o creme oferecido e pegou seu garfo. Fechou os olhos em apreciação, inalando o cheiro da maça assada. Colocou uma garfada na boca e seus olhos giraram. – Oh. Oh, meu Deus... – gemeu. – Mmmmm.

Aaron o olhou de boca aberta.

- Maldição, não faça isso. – pediu. – Você só vai chegar em casa tarde.

Dudley abriu os olhos.

- É uma promessa? – provocou.

- Pode apostar.

**-x-**

Mãos ávidas afrouxaram o nó da gravata de Dudley, antes de espalmarem seu peito. O roçar da barba rala de Aaron arranhava levemente seu rosto. Seu corpo latejava, mas ele precisava parar. Não conseguia ir em frente e deixar Aaron pensar que ele era alguém que não era.

- Espere. Pare. – Dudley se saiu debaixo do corpo quente e flexível de Aaron. Aninhou-se na outra ponta do sofá. – Preciso te contar algo.

- Daí?

- Sim. Por que não consigo pensar, enquanto você está... Me... Tocando. – Dudley se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Eu costumava ser uma criança gorda! – deixou escapar.

- Eu costumava ser uma criança magrela e miserável, com um arbusto por cabelo, espinhas e óculos finos horríveis. – Aaron disse. – E daí?

- Eu tenho essa aparência por que não me permito comer. – Dudley continuou. – A torta que você fez? Foi a maior quantidade de açúcar que eu comi em dez anos.

- Você mal comeu. – Aaron comentou.

- Foi a melhor coisa próxima a sexo que eu tive há muito, muito tempo. – Dudley disse solenemente. – Mas eu vou nadar dez voltas extras amanhã, por que eu comi uma torta que não era de fruta fresca.

- Você tem uma desordem alimentar?

- Não, você não entende... – Dudley correu as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu não era apenas gordo. Era enorme. – corou com vergonha com o quão gordo fora. – Minha escola não tinha uniformes largos o bastante para mim. Eu comia constantemente. Para tentar fazer algo sobre o quão horrível minha vida era. Eu era um valentão. Não fui honesto quando disse que era filho único. Meu primo Harry foi criado comigo. Ele ficou órfão quando tinha um ano. Há só um mês de diferença entre nós, e o mandaram para morar com meus pais e eu. E meus pais o trataram muito mal. Como se ele fosse a sujeira sob o sapato deles. E eles me encorajavam a ser igualmente cruel com ele. E o pior que eu tratasse Harry, mais meus pais me amavam. – Dudley engoliu em seco. – Eu era um valentão gordo e estúpido. – esfregou as mãos no rosto. – Eu fui horrivelmente estúpido. Minha mãe sempre dizia que meus professores não me entendiam, e que eu era mais inteligente do que eles podiam entender. Então, quando eu tirava notas baixas, eu apenas me sentia ainda mais estúpido. O único motivo de eu ter me recomposto, foi quando eu comecei o boxe. O treinador da minha escola me disse que ele não me deixaria lutar até que eu conseguisse ver meus pés. Ele me fez batalhar pelo o que eu queria. Nos fazia treinar até que mal conseguíssemos andar. Mas quando ele falava que você fora bem naquele dia, você sabia que ele estava falando sério. – Dudley queria muito andar de um lado para o outro, mas seu tornozelo torcido o mantinha preso ao sofá. – Quando tínhamos quinze anos, Harry e eu fomos assaltados. – Dudley contou a mentira que contara para seus ditos amigos da época. – Eu fui atingido na cabeça, e Harry salvou minha vida. E eu não o defendi quando meus pais o culparam pelo assalto. – a boca de Dudley se torceu. – Harry... Ele frequentava uma escola diferente, e algo aconteceu. Um aluno morreu, e ele viu acontecer. Ele tinha pesadelos sobre isso, e eu o provocava por causa disso. Fazia piadas sobre Cedric; esse o menino que morreu; ser o namorado dele, por que isso era mais fácil do que admitir para mim mesmo que eu era gay. Eu não queria ser gay. Não queria ser diferente. Meus pais odiavam coisas diferentes. E eu não queria que eles me tratassem da maneira que tratavam Harry.

- Entendo... – Aaron murmurou.

- Não, você não entende! – Dudley exclamou. – Eu demorei dois anos para admitir para mim mesmo que eu era gay. E eu ainda não me assumi para meus pais. Eles nunca mais vão falar comigo... – respirou fundo. – E você é muito mais inteligente que eu. Você frequentou Cambridge, pelo amor de Deus, e eu frequentei a University of East London... – Dudley se sentia como um idiota. – Você tem de ficar com alguém com quem possa conversar sobre coisas importantes e não sobre como o pequeno Oliver Simmons aprendeu a somar números com dois dígitos...

- Não entendo... – Aaron parecia confuso.

- Eu não fui honesto com você. Eu tenho escondido coisas de você. Coisas que deveria saber sobre mim. – Dudley encolheu os ombros miseravelmente, antes de se erguer, usando os braços do sofá. – Eu vou entender se não quiser mais me ver. – foi em direção as escadas.

- Certo... – Aaron se ergueu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Dudley sentiu seu coração despencar. – Você não é mais um valentão, é?

- N-n-não.

Aaron assentiu lentamente.

- Você gostaria de ver o resto da casa?

- O quê?

Aaron foi até Dudley e segurou uma das mãos geladas dele.

- Você não é quem você era. Estou feliz que você sinta que pode me contar isso tudo. Mas eu gosto do homem que dá aula para crianças de oito anos. E que chega ao êxtase com a torta de maçã da minha mãe. Mas você não precisa se esconder comigo.

**-x-**

- Não temos de fazer isso. – Aaron comentou, enquanto Dudley dirigia lentamente até Little Whinging. Os ombros de Dudley se erguiam um pouco a cada milha que dirigiam. – Podemos ir apenas como amigos...

Dudley balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero mentir.

- Não estaríamos mentindo. – Aaron contrapôs. – Apenas não contaríamos tudo.

As mãos de Dudley se apertaram ao redor do volante.

- Eu não vou _não_ contar a eles. – suspirou. – Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria entender o que isso significa. Nunca houve alguém por quem valia a pena me assumir... – suas mãos deslizaram e o carro foi um pouco para a direita. – Apenas esteja pronto para eles me chutarem até a rua. – parou em frente ao número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros e desligou o carro, sem fazer menção de sair.

Aaron estudou a casa antissepticamente limpa e o jardim.

- Oh, meu Deus. – ele murmurou. – Você cresceu _nisso_? – abafou as risadas que ameaçavam escapar. – Eu não acho que já tenha visto uma casa que tem um cabo de vassoura enfiado no traseiro.

Dudley olhou para a fachada da casa com uma expressão sombria quando ouviu um latido agudo.

- Droga, tia Marge está aqui...

- Pelo menos você só vai ter de fazer isso uma vez. – Dudley olhou para Aaron. – Olhando pelo lado positivo...

- Vem. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – uma gota de suor correu pela lateral do rosto de Dudley, e não tinha nada a ver com o calor da noite de junho. Aaron segurou a mão de Dudley e a apertou rapidamente. Dudley se virou e beijou Aaron forte e rapidamente. – Dar algo para os vizinhos falarem. – brincou.

- Isso é mais tarde. – Aaron retorquiu. – Para que você tenha boas lembranças do seu aniversário. – abriu a porta do passageiro e saiu do pequeno carro de Dudley. Dudley suspirou mais uma vez e o seguiu, fechando a porta do carro com um _bang_. Caminhou até a porta e fechou os olhos por um breve momento, antes de abrir a porta da frente da casa à qual não mais pertencia.

- Duduquinha! – Petúnia chamou da cozinha. Ela apareceu usando um avental cheio de babados sobre o vestido de festa. – Feliz aniversário! – jogou os braços ao redor de Dudley, lhe dando um beijo ruidoso na bochecha. – E você trouxe um amigo! Que bom. – gesticulou para que eles a seguissem até a entrada do jardim. – Vernon! Marge! Dudley está aqui!

- Dudley! – Vernon foi até Dudley, lhe dando um tapa nas costas. – Feliz aniversário, filho!

- Ah. Aí está um homem bonito! – Marge foi até eles com um cachorro preso sob seu braço. – Você está muito magro! Ainda bem que está aqui. Petúnia irá te alimentar.

Dudley engoliu em seco, sentindo suas mãos ficarem frias.

- Aaron, esses são meus pais, Vernon e Petúnia Dursley. – não deixou de notar a desaprovação de sua mãe por ter errado as apresentações. – E minha tia, Marge Dursley. – Dudley respirou fundo. – Mãe, pai... Esse é Aaron Bernstein.

- Bem, Aaron. Você trabalha naquela escola com Dudley? – Vernon perguntou desconfiadamente.

Aaron ofereceu a mão e, em sua defesa, não se manifestou quando Vernon tentou quebrá-la com o que se passava por apertar de mãos.

- Não. Sou um advogado. Trabalho em uma firma próxima a cidade.

- Bem, tudo bem, então. – Vernon admitiu a contragosto.

- É tão bom que você tenha um amigo, Dudinha. – Petúnia comentou. – E um advogado! Que inteligente!

- Ele não é apenas um amigo, mãe. – Dudley disse quietamente. Enrolou os dedos ao redor da mão de Aaron. – Bem, ele é, mas ele é... – deu um passo para mais perto de Aaron, e a outra mão de Aaron pousou sobre seus dedos entrelaçados.

Os olhos de Petúnia se cerraram.

- O que quer dizer, Dudley? – perguntou asperamente.

- Aaron é meu... – Dudley sentiu sua garganta se fechar. – Namorado.

- Seu o quê? – Vernon urrou.

- Namorado. – Dudley repetiu, uma pitada de desafio em sua voz.

Petúnia guinchou e desmaiou.

- Petúnia! – Vernon se abaixou ao lado dela e começou a lhe dar leves tapas no rosto. – Olha o que fez com sua mãe!

- Eu deveria saber. – Marge declarou. – Qualquer pessoa que decide perder tanto peso, não passa de um fora da lei. É isso mesmo, menino, você me ouviu. É claro que é por isso que você trabalha com crianças pequenas. Levantadores de camisa² não têm a moral de um cão. Eh? Ajeite seus modos, me ouviu? Nenhuma família decente produz uma fadinha. Eu nunca achei que você fosse tão vagabundo, mas eu deveria ter notado quando você nunca teve uma namorada. Vernon, você deve escrever para Smeltings imediatamente. Descobrir o que eles fizeram para transformar seu filho em uma menininha. – olhou para simpaticamente para Petúnia, eu começava a acordar. – É tudo sobre linhagem. Eu te disse isso sobre aquele seu sobrinho imprestável. A linhagem sempre ganha. Não que eu esteja culpando _você_, Petúnia, mas está claro que isso corre em _sua_ família.

Petúnia olhou para Dudley com os olhos arregalados.

- Foi Harry quem fez isso com você! – ela gritou, seu rosto empalidecendo. – Àquela noite quando... Quando você foi atacado! Ele fez isso! – e começou a chorar.

O rosto de Vernon ficou vermelho, antes de assumir um tom alarmante de púrpura.

- Saia! – foi em direção a Dudley. – Saia da minha casa! Não vou ter nenhum garoto-fadinha na minha casa. – aproximou o rosto do de Dudley. – Fora! – mandou, saliva pousando na bochecha de Dudley.

Dudley deu um passo tenso para trás, e mais um, ainda segurando a mão de Aaron com força. Disparou para fora da casa para a calma relativa do jardim.

- Dudley? – Aaron cutucou seu braço. – Dudley. Dê a chave. – Dudley procurou em seus bolsos e tirou as chaves. Elas bateram uma na outra quando as passou para Aaron; sua mão estava tremendo tanto, que Dudley duvidava que fosse capaz de dirigir. Aaron abriu o carro e Dudley se sentou no passageiro, colocando o cinto de segura, antes que Aaron tivesse ajustado o assento do motorista e os espelhos. Olhava fixamente para frente pela janela, o estômago apertado, sem dizer nada até que estivessem voltando para Londres.

- Estacione. – Dudley disse por entre dentes cerrados.

- O quê? Aqui?

- Apenas saia da maldita estrada!

Assustado, Aaron foi para o acostamento e parou o carro. Dudley saiu do carro e cambaleou para longe, antes de cair sobre as mãos e os joelhos, e começar a vomitar silenciosamente. Permaneceu ali, seus ombros se erguendo no ritmo de sua respiração, lentamente ficando ciente da mão acariciando a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

- Água? – Aaron perguntou suavemente.

Dudley assentiu.

- Obrigado... – aceitou a garrafa que Aaron lhe ofereceu e lavou a boca. Aaron pegou a garrafa e encharcou um lenço, antes de se abaixar ao lado de Dudley, e gentilmente limpar o rosto dele.

- Vamos... – Aaron pediu, passando uma mão ao redor do braço de Dudley. – Vamos para casa... – ajudou Dudley a se levantar e o colocou no carro. Dudley não emitiu mais nenhum som, mas ele estremecia esporadicamente, fazendo Aaron dirigir um pouco mais rápido do que dirigiria normalmente. No fim, Aaron não levou Dudley para o apartamento dele, mas para sua própria casa. Guiou Dudley, ainda estupefato, escadas a cima e para o quarto, antes de afrouxar a gravata de Dudley cuidadosamente. Estava coberta por respingos de vômito. Aaron supôs que teria de jogá-la fora. A cabeça de Dudley estava baixa, o queixo quase apoiado em seu peito e ele parecia ter se fechado em si mesmo. Rapidamente, Aaron abriu os botões da camisa de Dudley e a tirou, jogando-a no chão. Fez o homem maior se sentar na ponta da cama, e tirou os sapatos e meias de Dudley, antes de livrá-lo do cinto e calça. Aaron o virou para a cama e Dudley se deitou sozinho. Passou os braços ao redor de um travesseiro e se afundou nele.

Aaron se despiu rapidamente e se deitou do outro da cama. Cuidadosamente, tirou o travesseiro das mãos de Dudley. A respiração de Dudley ficou apressada, enquanto enterrava o rosto no ombro de Aaron. Foi apenas então que as lágrimas vieram, rápidas e amargas. Depois de alguns minutos, Dudley ergueu a cabeça o bastante para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Aaron com seus olhos embaçados.

- Podia ter sido pior. – resmungou.

Aaron bufou em descrença.

- Como? – suas mãos se enrolaram no cabelo de Dudley, massageando os nós de sua nuca.

- Quando eu me imaginava fazendo isso, - Dudley começou lentamente. – eu sempre estava sozinho. Eu nunca me assumi para eles, por que eu tinha mais medo de ficar sozinho do que eles me rejeitarem. Eu supus que eles me rejeitariam, considerando a maneira que tratavam Harry quando estávamos crescendo. – afastou Aaron levemente. – Eu nunca me assumi antes, por que eu não tinha ninguém por quem valia a pena me assumir. – ergueu uma de suas mãos para traçar a curva do lábio inferior de Aaron. – Eu tenho agora. – murmurou, como se temesse que Aaron quebrasse se falasse mais alto.

Aaron não disse nada. Entretanto, ele fechou a distância entre eles, capturando a boca de Dudley com a própria.

Demorou bastante até que um deles guardasse ar o bastante para falar. Dudley mordeu o lábio, antes de decidir mergulhar de cabeça.

- Amo você... – murmurou timidamente, esperando a resposta de Aaron prendendo o ar. Sentiu o sorriso de Aaron contra seu peito.

- Amo você, também.

_Continua..._

¹ Admito não ter procurado muito o quê isso poderia ser, mas pelo pouco que vi, essa foi uma das primeiras faculdades de Direito, em Londres.

² Esse "levantadores de camisa" foi uma tradução literal, por que não conheço nenhuma gíria em português que tenha o significado da gíria britânica, "shirt lifters", que é uma gíria para homens homossexuais que levantam a camisa para conseguir sexo.


	2. Discoveries

**Capítulo Dois**

**Discoveries**

**(Descobertas)**

Aaron se jogou na grama ao lado de Dudley, cujas mãos estavam ao redor de seus tornozelos, o nariz perto do joelho, alongando-se depois da corrida.

- O que vai fazer sexta à noite? - perguntou.

- Estava planejando arrumar minha gaveta de meias. - Dudley murmurou.

- Bem, apague isso de sua agenda de compromissos. - Aaron disse. - Vamos jantar com meus pais.

Dudley pareceu congelar por um momento, antes de se ajeitar lentamente.

- Considerando o que aconteceu com meus pais, essa é uma decisão inteligente?

Aaron dispensou sua preocupação.

- Pfft. Lembra? Meus pais sabem que eu sou gay e o sabem há quase quinze anos. Não é novidade. - apoiou-se nos cotovelos. - Eu já falei sobre você para eles, também.

- Por quê?

- Por que, geralmente, eu informo meus pais quando estou exclusivamente com alguém por quase três meses. - Aaron respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que tinha que lidar com isso cuidadosamente. As inseguranças de Dudley o frustravam, às vezes, como se Dudley temesse que Aaron fosse estapeá-lo quando oferecera afeição. Tocou as costas da mão de Dudley levemente. - Olha, meus pais não são como os seus. Eles não vão gritar nem ameaçar um de nós. O pior que pode acontecer é minha mãe tentar te fazer comer. - os olhos de Dudley se arregalaram temerosamente. - Você não precisa comer, embora ela possa tentar te fazer se sentir culpado para comer aquele segundo prato de batatas. Apenas fique dizendo que já comeu o bastante. - disse, ciente de que Dudley monitorava tudo o que comia. Inclinando-se para mais perto, sorriu de modo conspiratório. - Não tenho certeza de que culpa judaica funciona em um _sheygets_, então você provavelmente está seguro.

- Um o quê? - Dudley cerrou os olhos perante a palavra desconhecida.

- Um _goy_. Um homem que não é judeu. Se você fosse uma garota, eu te chamaria de _shiksa_. Nos círculos do meu irmão Daniel, é bastante rude, para falar a verdade. - Aaron deu de ombros apologeticamente. - Eu não devia ter usado essa palavra... É apenas algo que usamos quando alguém que eu conheço está namorando alguém não judeu. Não queremos dizer nada com isso. É apenas uma maneira atrevida de provocar alguém que está namorando alguém fora do judaísmo. Desculpe...

- É como bicha.

- O quê?

- Bicha... - Dudley se deitou na grama e olhou para as nuvens cinzentas. - Quando eu fui à universidade, tinha esse garoto que insistia em se referir a si mesmo como bicha. Não gay, nem homossexual. Bicha. Ele disse que ia usar para se descrever. Eu não tinha certeza do que significava, exatamente. - confessou. Quando Aaron abriu a boca, Dudley ergueu uma mão. Tinha certeza de que Aaron ia explicar detalhadamente. - E não, não quero que você me explique. Eu meio que entendo. Agora. - deitou-se de lado e apoiou a cabeça em uma mão. - No que diz respeito a nomes ofensivos, achei que minha tia Marge fez um ótimo trabalho mês passado. Acho que meu favorito foi 'menininha'.

- Eles já ligaram?

- Meus pais? - Dudley voltou a se deitar na grama. - Não.

- E se nunca ligarem?

- Vou ter de viver com isso. - Dudley se sentou e começou a recolher as coisas que Aaron insistia que ele levasse quando saísse para correr. - Eu mandei uma carta para meu primo, Harry. - murmurou, antes de tomar um rápido gole da garrafa de água.

- Oh?

- Ele ainda não respondeu. - Dudley disse suavemente contra a pequena pontada de rejeição. - Mas Ginny está para ter o bebê a qualquer momento, então tenho certeza de que ele está um pouco distraído.

- Quem está tentando convencer? - Aaron perguntou. - Eu ou você?

Dudley começou a andar em direção a entrada do Parque Clayhill mais próxima ao seu apartamento.

- Quando eu disse que fui horrível com ele quando éramos crianças, eu falei sério. Ele tem mais direito que meus pais de me deixar de fora.

Aaron correu para alcançar Dudley.

- Eu realmente não te entendo.

- Ninguém te pediu isso! - Dudley andou mais rápido, quase correndo. Sabia que Aaron era muito mais rápido, por isso não tentou superá-lo. Aaron sequer tentou manter o ritmo e Dudley ignorou a pontada mais forte de rejeição. Devia saber que era bom demais para durar. Então, quando abriu a porta do seu apartamento uma hora mais tarde, ficou completamente surpreso por ver Aaron parado no corredor, o cabelo bagunçado, literalmente fumegando de indignação.

- Certo. Se nós vamos terminar, então devemos fazer isso da maneira certa, com uma briga que termine com um de nós jogando alguma coisa e saia batendo a porta. - Aaron entrou no apartamento. - Que diabos quis dizer?

- Harry e eu começamos a trocar correspondência quando o filho mais velho dele nasceu. E a maior parte do tempo, apenas cartões de natal, mas às vezes ele me manda uma carta curta com algumas fotos de sua família. Acho que ele não conta para a esposa que nos escrevemos com mais frequência além do natal, porque ela é dessa família insanamente unida e provavelmente vai encorajá-lo a ser legar comigo, mesmo que ele não esteja pronto para isso. Eu posso ser idiota, às vezes, mas não sou estúpido. E eu sei como Harry se sente sobre mim. E tenho certeza de que ele preferiria beijar o cachorro da Marge a me encontrar pessoalmente. Então, há algumas semanas, eu recebi essa carta dele. E está cheia de novidades sobre a família dele. Que sua esposa teve um início de parto, e que foi forçada a pegar leve até o bebê nascer. Que seu afilhado ficou bravo pelos pais dele terem morrido logo depois de ele ter nascido. Então, eu escrevi de volta. E me assumi. Mas eu só coloquei no correio há quatro ou cinco dias. E, como eu disse, Ginny vai ter o bebê logo. Então, eu posso me dizer que ele está ocupado e acreditar nisso. Por que eu não quero pensar na alternativa. Que apesar de sua... Bem... Que ele vai pensar do mesmo jeito que meus pais.

"E quando eu te digo que eu fui um idiota com ele quando éramos crianças, não estou exagerando. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quão verdadeiramente horrível eu fui. Ele tem todo o direito de me ignorar."

- Por que você faz isso consigo mesmo?

- Faço o quê?

- Se censura. É como se você achasse que não vale meu tempo e esforço. Ou o que de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Talvez eu não valha. Talvez eu não... - Dudley parou e começou a ajeitar as fotografias sobre o patamar.

- Olha... - Aaron parou atrás de Dudley, e pousou as mãos nos ombros do homem mais alto. - Eu não estou pedindo para que você vá morar comigo, ou que tenha filhos comigo. Ainda não. Eu só quero ver aonde isso vai dar. E te levar para jantar na casa dos meus pais sexta. - correu as mãos pelos braços de Dudley e ao redor de sua cintura. Aaron se moveu até seu peito estar pressionado contra as costas de Dudley. Percebeu a maneira como Dudley ficou tenso, ou como encolheu o traseiro. Dudley não relaxou até Aaron se mover para seu lado. Aaron franziu o cenho brevemente. Não era a primeira vez que Dudley reagia desse modo. Mas agora não era a hora de perguntar os motivos disso. Dudley já tinha feito muitas confissões por uma noite.

**-x-**

- Está bom? – Dudley estava parado na sala de estar da casa de Aaron, os braços levemente afastados de seu corpo.

- Você está ótimo. – Aaron respondeu. – De fato, mamãe pode me perguntar por que eu não me esforço tanto...

As mãos de Dudley voaram para a gravata.

- É demais?

- Está ótimo. – Aaron pressionou um leve beijo no canto da boca de Dudley. – Vamos. – guiou Dudley para seu carro e abriu a porta do passageiro. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Dudley riu ironicamente.

- Quem você está tentando convencer? Eu ou você?

- Eu. Minha mãe pode ser um pouco... Entusiástica. Isso tende a assustar todas as pessoas, menos as almas mais corajosas. – Aaron deu a partida no carro e entrou no trânsito.

Foi uma viagem relativamente rápida até a casa da infância de Aaron, em uma rua calma em Hampstead. Dudley sentiu um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Era uma casa de tijolos vermelhos com adornos brancos, cercada por um gramado um pouco alto. Até mesmo os tijolos estavam levemente gastos. Era tão diferente da casa em que Dudley crescera quanto possível. As mãos de Dudley se fecharam ao redor do papel que envolvia o buquê de flores que comprara para a mãe de Aaron, fazendo o papel estalar ruidosamente. Uma mulher pequena e um pouco redonda abriu a porta e acenou alegremente para eles. Aaron sorriu e acenou de volta, desligando o carro.

- Eu prometo que o que você vê, é o que mamãe dá. – garantiu a Dudley. Antes que pudesse sair do carro, tirou um pequeno e plano círculo do bolso de seu agasalho e o colocou no cocuruto da cabeça. Abriu a porta do carro, gesticulando para Dudley fazer o mesmo. Andou até a porta e abraçou sua mãe. – O que está com esse cheiro bom, mãe?

- Sopa de galinha. Seu pai está um pouco gripado.

Aaron puxou Dudley para mais perto.

- Mãe, esse é Dudley Dursley. Dudley, essa é Miriam Bernstein. Minha mãe.

Dudley lhe ofereceu as flores.

- Obrigado por me receber para o jantar. – disse, se sentindo mais do que um pouco envergonhado.

- Aaron insistiu bastante para que o conhecêssemos. – Miriam disse, guiando-os para dentro da casa. – E, é claro, que ele vai conhecer alguém tão alto quanto ele, então eu preciso levantar a cabeça para falar com você. – continuou a andar até a cozinha. – Vou colocá-las na água.

Aaron parou em frente a uma cadeira, onde um homem magro e de cabelo branco estava sentado.

- Olá, pai. – o homem se ergueu e passou os braços ao redor de Aaron apertadamente. – Pai... Não consigo respirar... – o homem riu e deu um tapinha na bochecha de Aaron com uma mão. – Pai, esse é Dudley Dursley. Dudley, meu pai, David Bernstein.

Dudley ofereceu uma mão e David a apertou de uma maneira surpreendentemente gentil, mas ainda assim firme.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Aaron nos disse que você é um professor.

- Sim, senhor.

- Assumir a educação do futuro de nosso país, - David começou. – não há profissão mais nobre. O que você ensina?

- Matemática. Terceiro ano.

David indicou a mesa de jantar.

- E você gosta?

- Há bons dias, em que parece que tudo está em seu lugar e há dias em que parece que tudo o que você faz dá errado. Mas não consigo me imaginar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. – Dudley olhou curiosamente para a mesa, arrumada com um par de candelabro de prata, uma pequena taça prata de vinho, e algo coberto por pano de seda e bordado.

David se sentou na ponta da mesa, e Miriam apoiou a mão em uma cadeira.

- Sente-se aqui, Dudley. – ela instruiu, movendo-se até onde os candelabros estavam. Acendeu um fósforo e o colocou contra o pavio da vela, antes de pôr as mãos ao redor da chama e fazer um movimento como se jogasse água no rosto, como se estivesse levando a luz para si. Repetiu esse gesto inesperado mais duas vezes, cobriu os olhos completamente, e começou a recitar: - _Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech há'olam, asher kidshanu bimitzvitav, vitzivanu leihadlich ner shel Shabbat_. – Dudley olhou para Aaron, perplexo, mas Aaron gesticulou de forma a dizer 'explico depois', um ato com o qual Dudley se acostumara nas últimas semanas.

David pegou a taça e a ergueu.

- _Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha'olam, borei p'rei hagahahfen_. _Amein. _– tomou um gole de vinho e passou a taça para Aaron, que também tomou um gole, antes de passá-la para Miriam, que também tomou um gole da taça e a passou para Dudley. Confuso, Dudley a aceitou e olhou confusamente para Aaron, que fez um movimento pequeno e encorajador e, respirando fundo, Dudley tomou um pequeno gole de vinho. Seus olhos se cruzaram, fazendo Aaron rir. Miriam bateu no braço de Aaron.

- Comporte-se. – disse severamente.

- Foi um pouco... – Dudley procurou por um jeito educado de lhe dizer que tinha sido como beber xarope.

- Você devia estar aqui na Páscoa Judaica. – Aaron riu, tirando o pano de cima dos pães. – Esse negócio vai como água durante a páscoa. Depois do primeiro copo, você não liga mais. – ergueu o pão e começou a cantar levemente e um pouco desafinado. – _Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha'olam, ha'motzi lechem min ha'aretz. Amein._ – tirou um pedaço enorme do pão e, desse pedaço, tirou outro, antes de passar o pedaço maior para seu pai. O pão chegou a Dudley, que copiou as ações deles timidamente, antes de passá-lo para Miriam. Ela colocou o pão na boca e foi para a cozinha, voltando com uma sopeira que ela colocou perto de seu lugar à mesa.

- Me dê sua tigela, Dudley. – ela instruiu, enchendo-a com a sopa de galinha. – Espero que goste de sopa de galinha.

- Eu gosto.

Miriam serviu David e Aaron, antes de encher a própria tigela.

- Não seja tímido. – ela disse para Dudley. – Nós temos mais que o suficiente.

Dudley pegou sua colher e a correu pela sopa. Pedaços de galinha, cenouras e aipo boiaram no caldo claro, cercados por macarrão. Levou a colher até a boca.

- Está muito boa.

- Aaron sabe fazer quase tão bem quanto eu. – Miriam se gabou, sorrindo orgulhosamente para seu filho mais novo. – Peça que ele faça para você, e congele. E quando começar a se sentir doente, tome uma tigela. Irá o curar rapidamente.

- Como?

- Não questione a sopa. – Aaron se intrometeu gentilmente. – Apenas tome a sopa.

A refeição foi vagarosa, pontuada por conversas que iam desde o trabalho de Aaron e os alunos de Dudley até a coleção tinha que sido doada à biblioteca onde Miriam trabalhava como curadora, até as tentativas hilárias de David escrever o próximo sucesso literário, agora que tinha se aposentado.

- Eu nunca passo da frase de abertura. Eu tenho ótimas frases de abertura. – ele disse. Educadamente, Dudley recusou as ofertas insistes de Miriam para que ele comesse mais, alegado já ter comido o bastante. A refeição tinha sido excelente. Bem melhor que a comida de sua mãe, mas Dudley supôs que isso era devido à falta de tensão à mesa. Foi capaz de aproveitar a comida.

- Por que não comemos a sobremesa no pátio? – Miriam sugeriu. – Está uma noite adorável. – ela se ergueu e mandou Aaron e Dudley para o lado de fora. Aaron segurou a mão de Dudley e o puxou pela porta até a área de chão de tijolos. Dudley parou e olhou para o jardim de grama alta. Estava mais uma vez surpreso com o quão diferente era de Privat Drive. Sua mãe nunca permitiria que chegasse à selva que os cercava. Aaron se sentou em um sofá de dois lugares feito de vime, e quando Dudley fez menção de se sentar em outro lugar, Aaron o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado. O assento estalou perigosamente sob o peso combinado dos dois, mas Aaron apenas passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Dudley.

- Tudo bem? – Aaron murmurou, os lábios roçando o lóbulo da orelha de Dudley.

- Eles são sempre tão legais ou é só por que é minha primeira vez aqui?

- Eles são sempre assim. – Aaron disse, se aproximando ainda mais. – Mesmo depois de Daniel dizer que eu estava morto para ele e contar o porquê, o que basicamente me forçou a me assumir para eles, eles ainda me trataram do mesmo jeito. E quando Daniel escolher viver com a Haredi, eles se recusaram a julgá-lo ou a seus motivos. O que é mais do que posso dizer de mim.

- Você acha que algum dia vai fazer as pazes com ele?

- Duvido. – Aaron disse quietamente. – Não vejo Daniel aceitando a maneira que eu vivo minha vida, e eu não posso viver do jeito que ele vive. – ergueu os olhos quando Miriam saiu da casa, segurando uma tigela com sua famosa torta de maçã, David atrás dela, carregando uma bandeja com utensílios. – Vocês falaram com Daniel recentemente? – ele perguntou, o estresse evidente em sua voz.

- Terça-feira. – Miriam respondeu, cortando a torta. – Rivka vai ter outro bebê. – ela adicionou, conseguindo manter sua voz neutra. – Devorah só tem nove meses, e ela já está grávida de novo.

- Daniel e sua esposa, Rivka, têm seis filhos. – Aaron disse. – Samuel, Asher, Avrahkam, Tziporah, Yitzhak e Devorah. Asher e Avraham são gêmeos.

- São boas crianças. – Miriam disse. – Mas...

- É muito para Rivka lidar. – David terminou por ela. Ele serviu o café e olhou para Dudley. – Como gosta do café?

- Preto, por favor. – Dudley disse.

- Sem leite ou açúcar? – Miriam perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Não. Obrigado. – Dudley aceitou a xícara e o pires que David lhe passou, então equilibrando o prato com torta, desejando, por um momento, que tivesse a habilidade de seu primo de conjurar as coisas do nada. Aaron prendeu um pé sob uma mesinha no seu lado e a arrastou até a frente deles. Murmurando um agradecimento, Dudley colocou seu café na mesa. A última coisa que queria era derrubá-lo e se envergonhar.

- O que seus pais fazem, Dudley? – Miriam perguntou, acomodando-se em uma cadeira de balanço ao lado de David.

- Minha mãe é dona de casa. É tão limpa que mantê-la dessa maneira demanda o dia inteiro. Meu pai é diretor de uma firma que produz brocas. É um pouco chato, para falar a verdade.

- Eles também moram em Londres? – David perguntou.

- Em Surrey. Little Whinging.

- Oh, não é tão longe. – Miriam exclamou. Virou-se para David. – Devemos convidá-los para o jantar qualquer hora.

- Essa não será uma boa ideia, mãe. – Aaron interrompeu, descansando uma mão no joelho de Dudley e o apertando. – Eles... erm... – olhou para Dudley, que estava pálido e os olhos estavam fixos nos tijolos sob seus pés. – Eles não aceitaram bem quando jantaram conosco mês passado...

Dudley colocou sua torta sobre a mesa, ao lado de seu café.

- Com licença... – foi para dentro da casa, e ficou parado incertamente no meio da cozinha, pulando quando Aaron tocou seu braço.

- O banheiro é no andar de cima. Porta a esquerda no alto das escadas. – Dudley assentiu e subiu correndo as escadas, tremendo.

Miriam seguiu Aaron.

- O que foi isso?

- Ele acabou de se assumir. – Aaron disse quietamente, se escorando no balcão. – Não acho que eles vão lamentar por ele, mas não acho que vão falar novamente com ele por muito, muito tempo.

- Oh. Oh, nossa. – Miriam juntou suas mãos.

- Está tudo bem. Você não sabia. – Dudley disse atrás dela. Ele respirou fundo. – Eu gostaria de comparar sua torta à de Aaron. A dele é muito boa, sabe. – tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos, e voltou para o jardim, onde podiam ouvi-lo se desculpar com David.

- Aaron...? – Miriam passou um braço ao redor da cintura de seu filho. – Tem certeza de que quer adicionar todos os problemas dele ao aspecto de fés diferentes, também?

- Eu não sei. – Aaron admitiu suavemente. Ele se inclinou e passou os braços ao redor de sua mãe. – Eu apenas... – exalou lentamente. – Eu acho que eu o amo. – ele lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Do tipo de ter filhos com ele, e brigar por causa das escolas, e se estamos deixando que eles assistam muita televisão. – soltou Miriam e se ajeitou. – E ele não é nada como seus pais.

- Espero que não. – Miriam fungou. – De outro modo, eu poderia perguntar se você bateu a cabeça. – empurrou Aaron gentilmente para fora da cozinha. – Nós sempre estaremos aqui para você. – ela disse, quando também voltavam ao jardim. – Para o dois, se for necessário.

**-x-**

- Você quer ir para casa ou ficar na minha casa essa noite? – Aaron perguntou, abafando um bocejo.

- Vou para casa. – Dudley respondeu sonolentamente. – Não tenho nada na sua casa, e suas roupas certamente não me servem.

- Quer que eu fique com você?

Dudley se sentou.

- Por que está tentando se garantir de que eu não fique sozinho?

- Não estou. – Aaron insistiu.

- Então, qual é desse interrogatório sobre onde eu vou dormir hoje? – Dudley examinou o perfil de Aaron na luz fraca da rua. – Estou bem. Com um pouco de inveja dos seus pais, mas você não pode escolher seus pais, pode?

As mãos de Aaron se apertaram ao redor do volante do carro.

- Você se importa se eu ficar?

- Não. Eu até faço o café da manhã.

Aaron estremeceu dramaticamente.

- Ovos brancos e torradas? Não mesmo, cara.

- Se quer um café da manhã completo, você que vai cozinhar. – Dudley afirmou. – Eu não tenho um desses desde meus quatorze anos...

- Certo. Eu faço o café da manhã, e vou me certificar que chegue aos seus padrões. Mas vou fazer o ovo todo, certo? Ovos brancos não são saborosos. E desde que significa tanto para você, nós daremos uma volta maior ao redor do parque.

- Feito.

**-x-**

A cama de Dudley era menor que a de Aaron, mas Aaron não se importava. Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, observando, enquanto Dudley tirava as roupas, as pendurando no pequeno armário, mantendo as costas para a parede. Aaron tinha notado esse comportamento antes, e tinha o dispensado como esquisitice. Dudley vestiu uma camiseta grande, que ficava um pouco acima da metade de sua coxa, e se deitou com um suspiro. Aaron se virou para ele e segurou a barra da camiseta, tentando tirá-la. Dudley hesitou visivelmente, antes de se erguer apenas o bastante para Aaron passá-la por sua cabeça. Aaron mordiscou o lábio inferior de Dudley, antes de pausar tempo o bastante para tirar os óculos e colocá-lo na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Piscou para Dudley.

- Sabe, é errado dar prazer ao seu parceiro durante nosso dia de descanso.

- Você está inventando isso. – Dudley retorquiu com um sorriso.

A mão de Aaron escorregou para a clavícula de Dudley.

- Não estou. Eu vou provar. Amanhã. – Dudley riu e a mão de Aaron foi mais para baixo, parando acima da cintura da boxer de Dudley. Dudley ficou um pouco tenso, mas relaxou quando a mão de Aaron se moveu por seu quadril e brincou com a parte da frente. Não importava o que faziam, Dudley insistia em ficar de cueca. Se Aaron achava que isso era estranho, ele guardou isso para si. Até onde ele sabia, Dudley tivera poucos relacionamentos duradouros. O alívio de Dudley durou pouco. Aaron segurou seu traseiro, e Dudley ficou tenso. Destemido, a mão curiosa de Aaron se esgueirou sob a barra da cueca e parou. – O que é isso? – perguntou, dedilhando o que parecia ser uma cicatriz no começo de seu traseiro. Dudley se afastou, quase caindo da cama no processo. Aaron se sentou, o cobertor enroscado em sua cintura. _Agora o quê?_ Suspirou para si mesmo. Olhou para Dudley, tentando pressionar as costas no colchão. – Você foi abusado? Seu último namorado fez isso com você?

- Não. É um... Machucado antigo.

- Alguém tentou te sodomizar e errou? – Aaron perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse. – Dudley murmurou, pegando sua camiseta e a passando pela cabeça. Queria muito contar tudo a Aaron. O rabo de porco e a cirurgia para removê-lo. Como Harry tinha inchado Marge e como, olhando para o passado, Dudley desejava poder ter feito o mesmo. O doce que aqueles gêmeos, que foram buscar Harry naquele verão, tinham derrubado e que fizera sua língua inchar, quase o asfixiando. Aquelas coisas no túnel que quase o mataram. Ele queria mostrar a Aaron as outras fotografias da família de Harry. Aquelas que se mexiam e mostravam Harry rindo com seus filhos pequenos.

Aaron engoliu o que ia dizer e voltou a se deitar.

- Foi um dia longo. – ele finalmente disse. – Vá dormir.

_Continua..._

_Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha'olam, asher kidshanu bimitzvotav, vitzivanu leihadlich ner shel Shabbat. _– a benção feita à luz de velas para marcar o começo do Sabbath. Traduzido livremente, significa: seja abençoado, Adonai nosso Deus, soberano do universo, que nos santifica com seus mandamentos, e nos comanda a acender as luzes do Shabbat.

_Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha'olam, borei p'rei hagahahfen_. _Amein. _– a benção com vinho. De novo, traduzido livremente, significa: seja abençoado, Adonai nosso Deus, soberanos do universo, que cria a fruta do vinho. Amém.

_Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha'olam, ha'motzi lechem min ha'aretz. Amein._ - É a benção pelo pão. Em português: seja abençoado, Adonai nosso Deus, soberano do universo, que nós dá pão da terra. Amém.

**N/T:** Desde já peço desculpas a todos os judeus por todos os erros de tradução que provavelmente eu cometi nesse capítulo.


	3. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Capítulo Três**

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

**(Você Acredita em Magia?)**

Aaron acordou, como sempre, em estágios. Sua mãe dizia que tinha sido quase impossível acordá-lo quando adolescente. Aaron não tinha motivos para duvidar dela. Mesmo agora, ele precisava de, no mínimo, dois alarmes em lados opostos de seu quarto. Ele também precisava se certificar de que os alarmes estivessem altos o bastante para acordar os mortos. Qualquer coisa um pouco mais baixo que isso, não conseguia acordá-lo. Foi o som de água corrente que o acordou. Quando estava consciente o bastante para abrir os olhos, o chuveiro tinha sido fechado; entretanto, tinha também trazido a tona uma enorme necessidade de ir ao banheiro. Querendo nada além de voltar a se acomodar nos cobertores, mas completamente incapaz de ignorar as necessidades internas de seu corpo, Aaron suspirou e pegou seus óculos, colocando os pés no chão. Deixou os óculos ficarem pendurados em seus dedos, enquanto caminhava pelo curto corredor até o pequeno banheiro. A porta estava entreaberta e Dudley estava parado em frente a pia, uma toalha negligentemente presa a sua cintura, olhando atentamente para o espelho, enquanto fazia a barba. O ângulo da pia em comparação à porta significava que Dudley não conseguia ver Aaron parado em frente ao banheiro. A ponta da toalha se soltou e ela foi ao chão. Aaron espiou Dudley quase sem ver, antes de colocar os óculos sobre o nariz. Sua boca ficou levemente aberta, e ele deu alguns passos para dentro do banheiro, e um dedo se ergueu para traçar o contorno da cicatriz redonda e saltada, no começo do traseiro do homem mais novo.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – disse roucamente.

Assustado, o braço de Dudley pulou, abrindo um fino corte em sua bochecha. Ele sibilou de dor, e usou a toalha de rosto, pendurada nos ganchos sobre o registro da banheira para pressionar o machucado em seu rosto.

- Não faça isso!

Os olhos de Aaron estavam arregalados de raiva.

- Quem fez isso com você? – ele pegou o braço de Dudley e o balançou. – Quem?

- Ninguém. – Dudley insistiu.

- Ninguém? – Aaron zombou. – Foi seu pai?

- Não.

- Alguém da escola?

Dudley balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ninguém da escola sabia que eu era gay. Exceto Stuart Menzies, e eu tenho certeza de que ele não contou. Ele também não estava fora do armário.

- Universidade?

- Não sou uma testemunha em um dos seus casos, Aaron. – Dudley brigou.

- Apenas me conte quem fez isso com você.

Dudley afastou a toalha de rosto de sua bochecha, e examinou o corto em seu rosto.

- Foi há muito tempo. – suspirou, abrindo o pequeno armário de remédios ao lado do espelho. Pegou um lápis estíptico, molhou a ponta, antes de esfregá-la cuidadosamente no corte superficial, ofegando um pouco quando o machucado ardeu. – Eu tinha onze anos.

- Isso não torna desculpável.

Dudley guardou o lápis estíptico cuidadosamente, e pegou a toalha, voltando a prendê-la ao redor de sua cintura mais uma vez.

- Suponho que não. – disse cansadamente. – Você alguma vez viu as pessoas nas ruas? Vestidas de um jeito estranho?

Aaron se sentou sobre a tampa fechada do vaso.

- Dudley, um dos meus amigos se veste com um agasalho de couro e com quase nada por baixo quando vai aos clubes, sábado à noite. Defina "estranho".

- Roupas antigas. – Dudley disse, lavando o sangue da toalha de rosto. – Cores chamativas, que são quase _coloridas_ demais. Ou roupas normais que simplesmente não combinam. Como uma capa de chuva e sapatos de salto alto.

- Isso é metade das mulheres que trabalham na cidade.

Dudley reprimiu a vontade de esfregar a mão no rosto. Isso só voltaria a abrir o corte.

- Ou um homem usando uma camisola de flanela com botas de chuva? Pessoas usando roupas que parecem daqueles quadros pintados na Idade Média, ou roupas que tem uma aparência vitoriana...? Elas parecem quase normais, até que você as olha novamente, e há algo... Errado... Nelas.

- Sim... Às vezes.

- Já acreditou em magia? – Dudley murmurou.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos.

- Meu primo, Harry? – Dudley começou. Continuou quando Aaron assentiu de um jeito encorajador. – Ele é um... Bem, ele pode... Ele é um bruxo... – disse suavemente. – E no dia em que ele descobriu, esse homem que era grande demais para ser de verdade, veio buscá-lo para comprar as coisas para a escola. E ele apontou esse guarda-chuva rosa e florido para mim. Eu senti essa... Vibração sobre minha pele, e então algo _cresceu_ no meu traseiro. – corou e suas mãos foram para a parte de trás de seu corpo. – Era um rabo de porco. – olhou para Aaron tímida e apologeticamente. – Eu te disse que eu era gordo...

Aaron o olhou duramente.

- Está mentindo.

Dudley saiu do banheiro e abriu a gaveta de seu armário. Virou para ver se Aaron o tinha seguido do banheiro e lhe ofereceu uma pilha de fotos. Aaron as olhou rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar de modo cômico.

- Bom truque... Que tipo de moldura digital é essa? – a fotografia ondulou quando a acenou no ar.

- Não é um truque! – Dudley protestou, sua voz se erguendo. – Se você não acredita em mim, você pode perguntar a minha mãe. A irmã dela era a mãe de Harry. E _ela_ era uma bruxa! Esse é o motivo de ela e minha mãe não se falarem! É por isso que meus pais maltrataram Harry, por que eles acharam que se batessem nele, a magia o deixaria! – afundou na ponta da cama. – No ano depois do rabo de porco, ele saiu da casa dos meus pais em um carro voador. No ano depois disso, ele fez a tia Marge inflar como um balão. Eles foram até a casa para trazê-la ao normal. Até arrumaram a memória dela, para que ela achasse que apenas bebera demais. No ano depois disso, os amigos deles vieram buscá-lo para passar o resto do verão com eles. Vieram pela lareira. Um deles derrubou um doce no chão. Fez minha língua inchar e crescer... – a respiração de Dudley falhou ao se lembrar da ânsia e de tentar puxar o ar, lágrimas correndo do canto de seus olhos. – Eu quase morri, porque meus pais não queriam deixar o pai do amigo dele reverter isso. – murmurou. – No verão seguinte, essas _coisas_... Minha mãe as chamou de Dementadores... Atacaram Harry e eu. Harry... Ele disse algum tipo de frase e essa luz saiu da varinha dele... E sim, ele usa uma varinha... E os afastou. No ano seguinte, um dos professores dele veio buscá-lo. Ele conjurou vinho do nada e fez os copos flutuarem até nós. – uma ruga apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas. – E aí eles desapareceram do nada... – Dudley balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente. – A cicatriz é da cirurgia para remover o rabo. – seu corpo pareceu murchar. – Eu nunca soube como explicar. Então eu nunca... Eu nunca deixei que realmente a vissem. E eu nunca contei isso para alguém, antes.

Aaron estudou cada uma das fotografias. Era como segurar um pequeno filme. As figuras se moviam e falavam com a pessoa que estava batendo a foto. Era como um filme silencioso, só que em cores. Colocou-as cuidadosamente no criado mudo e se vestiu.

- Eu preciso pensar nisso. – disse, abotoando suas calças. – Eu vou... Eu vou te ligar mais tarde...

Dudley ficou sentado na cama sem se mover. Depois de o suave _click_ da porta sendo fechada chegar ao quarto, ele se deitou sob os cobertores, puxando-os sobre a cabeça, se encolhendo contra a súbita onda de náusea que chegou a sua garganta.

**-x-**

Dudley se curvou sobre a pequena mesa da cozinha, cercado por quadrados de papéis coloridos, fazendo cartões de memória para o novo semestre. Por mais que tentasse conservar seus materiais, garotos de oito anos não eram conhecidos por serem delicados ao manusear tais coisas. Depois de alguns anos, os cartões tinham ficado tão amassados que pareciam a ponto de rasgar. Pegou seu celular e viu quanto ainda tinha de bateria, antes de digitar o número da sua caixa postal, ficando com a aparência chateada quando a voz feminina o informou que não tinha novas mensagens. Nada de mensagens de texto, também. Ele sabia que o aparelho enlouquecedor estava funcionando. Um de seus colegas de trabalho tinha lhe ligado naquela manhã o convidado para o chá à noite.

Aaron não tinha ligado. Ou aparecido em seu apartamento. Ou sequer enviado um e-mail ou uma mensagem de texto.

Já era metade de agosto.

Dudley não mais corria ao redor do campo de futebol onde Aaron jogava aos domingos. Ele ia para o outro lado do parque para correr. Mentalmente, Dudley deu de ombros. Ele supôs que Aaron teria ficado assustado com suas revelações. Estranhamente, ele não se arrependia de ter confessado tudo a Aaron. Era um alívio. Pelo menos, agora ele sabia que estivera certo em guardar isso tudo para si mesmo. Agora, ele tinha inventado uma história para a cicatriz, caso esse assunto aparecesse novamente. Estremeceu levemente. Dudley nunca fora bom em inventar histórias para cobrir as habilidades mágicas de Harry. Ele passara a maior parte da infância imitando o que seus pais diziam. Talvez, na próxima vez que alguém perguntasse, ele podia justificar como sendo o resultado de um trote do internato. Isso era plausível.

O som do correio passando pela pequena portinha foi uma distração bem vinda. Distraidamente, Dudley separou as cartas, sorrindo quando viu um envelope preenchido por uma letra angular e inclinada. A grossura do envelope significava que havia fotos dentro, fazendo Dudley supor que o bebê tinha finalmente nascido. Deixou o resto das cartas na mesinha de centro, e se sentou no sofá, abrindo o envelope e tirando as fotografias, abrindo o pedaço de papel que Harry dobrara ao redor delas.

_10 de agosto, 2008._

_Caro Dudley,_

_Como pode ver, demos boas vindas à família para a Lily. Ela nasceu no dia vinte e três de julho. Eu precisei fazer o parto, e essa foi, possivelmente, a melhor experiência da minha vida. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que a única coisa de que me lembro foi quando percebi que era a primeira pessoa a tocá-la. Verdadeiramente maravilhoso. Ela definitivamente tem o cabelo da mãe, mas ainda não temos certeza sobre os olhos. Ainda são aqueles azuis dos recém-nascidos. Veremos o que acontece nas próximas semanas. Considerando que James tem os olhos do meu sogro e Al tem os meus olhos, não temos como saber a cor dos de Lily. Estou esperando que ela tenha os olhos de Ginny._

_Os meninos não têm certeza do que pensar dela. James acha que ela chora muito e reclama toda vez que ela chora (mas, de acordo com Ginny, Lily chora muito menos que James nessa idade. Em defesa de Jemmy, ela não gosta de ninguém, exceto Gin, meu afilhado Teddy ou eu, e urra sempre que os outros tentam segurá-la). Albus está com bastante ciúmes da atenção que Ginny e eu damos à Lily, chegando a até mesmo a subir no colo de Ginny quando ela está tentando amamentar Lily. As coisas ficam meio tensas, às vezes, mas essas são as alegrias da paternidade. Teddy simplesmente a adora. Quando ele está na nossa casa, Ginny e eu dificilmente precisamos fazer alguma coisa._

_Estou mandando algumas fotos recentes. Eu coloquei bastante das "normais", para que você possa mostrá-las para o homem que está vendo, se quiser._

_Espero que esteja bem._

_Harry._

Dudley sentiu uma pontada quando viu a primeira fotografia. Devia ter sido tirada logo depois do nascimento de Lily. Ginny não parecia estar ciente de alguém com uma câmera. Ela estava apoiada em uma pilha de travesseiros fofos, Lily aninhada contra seu peito, enrolada em uma toalha amarela. Linhas de cansaço estavam evidentes no rosto de Ginny, quase perdidas no brilho de satisfação que a cercava. Harry sentado em uma poltrona, Al equilibrado em um joelho, Lily em um braço, enquanto Albus a cutucava. Dudley levou a fotografia para mais perto, e conseguiu ver a boca de Al formar a palavra "nariz", enquanto cutucava a ponta do nariz de Lily, enquanto Harry assentia em aprovação. O canto da boca de Dudley se ergueu. Contra todas as probabilidades, ambos estavam bem. Harry tinha sua família, e pelo que Dudley podia ver nas fotografias, ele estava feliz. E quanto a si mesmo, Dudley podia dizer honestamente que não era um desperdício de espaço.

Suspirando, com apenas uma pitada de arrependimento, Dudley colocou uma fotografia de Harry, Ginny e as três crianças no patamar da lareira e voltou aos seus cartões de memória na mesa da cozinha.

**-x-**

Aaron ergueu os olhos impacientemente quando a voz mecânica anunciou um atraso na Linha Victoria. Raramente viajava pela Linha Victoria, mas precisava ir a Brixton àquela manhã para terminar os exames dos documentos para um caso que seria julgado logo. Encontrou um banco livre e pegou seu jornal matinal, lendo rapidamente as manchetes. Folhou o jornal, sem realmente se focar em alguma história. Viu-se pensando na história de Dudley, cuidadosamente examinando cada detalhe sob a luz da lógica. Honestamente, não fazia muito sentido. Magia não exista de verdade. Soava como os contos de um lunático, mas Aaron conseguia se lembrar do comentário que Petunia fizera na noite em que tentaram jantar com os pais de Dudley. Ela mencionara Harry e como Dudley tinha sido atacado. A cicatriz dele fazia Aaron se lembrar de queimaduras que vira em um de seus amigos, mas Dudley dizia não ter sido abusado. Se qualquer coisa, Dudley tinha sido agonizantemente aberto com Aaron desde o começo. Sincero. Se a rejeição de seus pais tinha magoado tanto Dudley, Aaron podia apenas imaginar o que seu silêncio fazia a ele.

Remexeu-se levemente, se lembrando da promessa de ligar depois da confissão fantástica de Dudley. Não a mantivera. Encontrara-se pegando seu celular, achado o número de Dudley, antes de deixar o celular de lado. Aaron não queria falar sobre a confissão ou com Dudley até ter lidado com suas próprias duvidas quanto a isso. Ele deveria ter, ao menos, ligado para Dudley para lhe dizer isso, ao invés de deixar o pobre homem em um abismo de dúvidas e insegurança.

- Mãe, por que estamos tão adiantados? – uma criança choramingou. – O trem para Hogwarts não vai sair por _horas_.

- A plataforma está sempre cheia. E se você chegar à plataforma cedo, você pode escolher aonde vai se sentar. – a mãe da criança respondeu.

Aaron ergueu os olhos, franzindo o cenho. Um garoto adolescente empurrava um carrinho de bagagem pela multidão, cheio com um malão e uma mochila. Equilibrado sobre o malão, estava o maior gato que Aaron já tinha visto. O animal o olhou friamente com seus olhos verdes, quase desafiando-o a comentar sobre a falta de algum tipo de gaiola. O gato ergueu uma pata peluda e a lavou, mantendo os olhos em Aaron.

Aaron piscou e a mãe e o filho se perderam na multidão. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que Aaron assumiu ter acontecido. Era como se houvessem passado pela plataforma nove e sumido. _Só deram a volta no pilar_... Balançou a cabeça, e tomou um gole do seu café morno, voltando ao jornal. Um farfalhar se sobrepôs aos murmurinhos das pessoas ao seu redor. Aaron espiou por cima da borda do jornal. Três crianças desviavam das pessoas, cada uma com uma pequena gaiola equilibrada precariamente sobre seus malões, sendo seguidas por seus pais. _Essas são... Corujas?_ O jornal foi abaixado lentamente, e Aaron olhou fixamente, a boca levemente aberta. _Não podem ser corujas. Corujas não são domesticadas_, arguiu silenciosamente.

- É melhor se fechar os olhos. – o pai aconselhou, colocando uma mão no ombro da criança mais nova.

- E corra! – o mais velho comentou.

- Você quer ir primeiro? – a mãe perguntou, preocupação clara em sua voz.

- Certo... – a resposta da criança terminou com um tremular. Ele respirou fundo e começou a correr na direção do pilar entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz repetindo o atraso da Linha Victoria distraiu Aaron momentaneamente, e quando ele se voltou para o pilar, a criança tinha sumido.

Assim como seus irmãos.

Pelos próximos minutos, várias crianças, desde a pré-adolescência, até o final, passaram pela estação, acompanhadas por seus pais. Eles sempre desapareciam, aparentemente em pleno ar, ou se perdiam no meio da multidão, mas Aaron nunca conseguia descobrir para onde eles tinham ido.

Aaron pressionou o dedão no espaço sobre seus olhos. _É apenas uma dor de cabeça_, disse a si mesmo. _Estresse_. Olhou para o nada, se perguntando se, talvez, Dudley tinha dito a verdade, afinal.

Ainda estava sentado na ponta do banco quando o trem da Linha Victoire parou na estação e, minutos depois, foi embora sem ele.

Aaron se balançou e procurou por seu celular em sua pasta, passando pelos nomes em sua lista de contato, selecionando um no meio da lista. Selecionou o número e esperou seu colega em Brixton atender ao telefone.

- Sim, é Aaron. Estou na King's Cross... Olha, não estou me sentindo bem... Sim. Deve ser algo que eu comi... Acho que é melhor ir para casa. Certo. Sim. Passo aí amanhã. Obrigado, Andy. – voltou a guardar o celular na pasta e encontrou o trem National Rail, que o levaria até Surrey. Havia uma pessoa que ele conhecia que poderia falar com ele e confirmar suas suspeitas, assim como a história de Dudley.

**-x-**

Aaron pagou pela corrida e saiu do taxi, esperando até o carro chegasse à esquina de Private Drive e desaparecesse. Virou-se e olhou para a casa, sentindo-se levemente ridículo. Petunia não tinha nenhum motivo para ser honesta com ele e ela poderia acabar fechando a porta na cara dele. Ele se aproximou da porta como se ela pudesse explodir se ele chegasse muito perto e bateu com muito mais confiança do que sentia. O som de passos se aproximando ficou mais alto conforme uma figura se aproximava da porta. Abriu um pouco e o rosto cavalar de Petunia apareceu.

- Sim?

- Você não deve se lembrar de mim, - Aaron começou. – sou Aaron Bernstein. O... Amigo de Dudley.

Os olhos de Petunia se cerraram.

- O que você quer? – ela sibilou, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro, rapidamente verificando se algum vizinho estava observando esse evento estranho.

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Petunia começou a fechar a porta, mas Aaron a impediu com um pé.

- Dudley tem uma cicatriz, um pouco acima do traseiro. – Aaron disse agradavelmente, como se estivesse discutindo o tempo.

- Como sabe disso? – Petunia ofegou.

- Use sua imaginação. – Aaron respondeu simplesmente. – Como ele a conseguiu?

- Foi um acidente. – ela disse, a mentira vindo facilmente com a prática. – Ele precisou tomar pontos.

- Hm. Parece uma queimadura para mim. Do tipo que você consegue se alguém pressionar um cigarro acesso contra sua pele. – Aaron observou.

- Nós não abusamos de Dudley! – Petunia quase gritou.

- Eu não disse isso. – Aaron a lembrou. – Eu meramente fiz uma observação do que a cicatriz se parece.

- Foi um acidente. – Petunia insistiu teimosamente.

Aron assentiu, indo para sua próxima pergunta.

- Qual era o nome da escola que seu sobrinho, Harry, frequentou? – Aaron perguntou com tranquilidade.

- Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis. – ela respondeu.

Aaron sorriu.

- Nós dois sabemos que não é isso, senhora Dursley. Agora. Responda à pergunta: qual escola seu sobrinho frequentou?

- Eu já te disse. – Petunia protestou.

- Senhora Dursley, você e eu sabemos que... Qual era o nome?... O Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis não existe. Qual era o nome da escola? – a boca de Petunia se fechou. Aaron se inclinou um pouco para frente. – Dudley me contou. Tudo. Eu não acreditei nele até hoje. Eu vi coisas na King's Cross que não têm lógica, e eu acho que isso irá confirmar tudo o que Dudley me disse. Mas você e ele são as únicas pessoas que eu conheço que podem fazer isso. – o rosto de Petunia ficou levemente pálido. Aaron permitiu que um tom de triunfo aparecesse em sua voz. Uma boa parte de interrogar testemunhas envolvia ler sua linguagem corporal, e a de Petunia estava gritando. Se ela havia desmaiado quando Dudley tinha se assumido, ele podia apenas imaginar o que um confronto sobre Harry faria à uma mulher que se preocupava tanto com aparências. – Você pode me deixar entrar, e nós podemos conversar sobre isso como pessoas civilizadas, ou eu posso começar a gritar na sua varanda. Você escolhe.

A porta se abriu apenas o bastante para permitir que Aaron entrasse. Era um sinal que o Petunia não o deixaria passar da entrada.

- Qual o nome da escola? – Aaron perguntou no mesmo tom de voz agradável que estivera usando.

Os lábios de Petunia se crisparam.

- Hogwarts. – ela disse em um tom quase inaudível.

- E seu sobrinho, Harry, é um...?

Os lábios se crisparam ainda mais.

- Bruxo. – ela murmurou.

- Você tem uma irmã, eu creio.

- Ela está morta. – Petunia ralhou.

- Qual era o nome dela?

Petunia ficou tensa.

- Lily. – resmungou.

- Nome adorável. Dudley me diz que ela era uma bruxa. – Petunia assentiu. – Entendo. – Aaron pausou por um momento. – Eu também entendo que você e seu marido viram a herança de Harry como um defeito de personalidade e procederam a maltratá-lo em uma tentativa de "corrigir" o problema?

- Nenhum de nós queria se envolver com esse tipo de anormalidade. – ela rosnou, o rosto tão pálido que não parecia ter sangue em seus lábios.

- Alguém deveria ter ligado para a DCFS¹. – Aaron disse friamente. – Me conte sobre o rabo de porco.

- Um _deles_ tentou transformar Dudley em um porco. – Petunia disse quietamente. – Harry não trouxe nada, além de problemas e destruição, para essa casa. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo ir embora. _Eles_ sempre atormentavam Dudley. Deixavam doces no chão que fizeram a língua dele inchar e quase o matou. Usaram monstros contra Dudley. Foi isso que o transformou, sabe. – adicionou casualmente. – Ele era bastante normal antes. Foi depois dessas _coisas_ tentarem lhe tirar a alma que ele virou o que você é.

- Onde Hogwarts fica?

- Eu não sei. _Eles_ não nos contam. Tudo o que eu sei é que é em algum lugar ao norte.

- Eles saem da King's Cross. No primeiro de setembro. – Aaron afirmou. – Às onze em ponto.

- Dudley te disse isso?

- Não. Eu vi várias famílias entrarem na estação. Eu deveria estar em Brixton, sabe. Normalmente, eu nunca preciso usar a King's Cross durante o dia, e eu vi crianças com gaiolas de corujas ou gatos que não estavam em gaiolas ou cestos. Parecia um pouco fora do lugar. Então, vários pais reapareceram do nada. Então, eu comecei a colocar dois e dois juntos. – Aaron respirou fundo, o nariz se torcendo com o forte cheiro de desinfetante da casa. – Então, magia é real...

- Sim. E ruim até sua essência.

Aaron hesitou. Dudley não falava de Harry como se ele fosse ruim. E o que tinha visto nas fotografias era bastante normal. Mesmo nas que se moviam.

- Obrigado por seu tempo. – abriu a porta e foi embora, planejando sua viagem de volta até Barkingside.

**-x-**

Aaron parou na ponta da calçada da Escola Parkhill Junior. Dudley estava abaixado no parquinho da escola, com um garotinho, que parecia sumir do lado de Dudley. Dudley alinhou algumas pedras.

- Vamos lá, Ibie.

O pequeno dedo de Ibie tocou levemente cada uma das pedras.

- Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco... – contou.

Dudley pegou um estojo de giz de dentro de sua mala e traçou números no chão do parquinho, e ofereceu o giz para Ibie.

- Apenas contorne. Não precisa ser perfeito.

A pequena e rosada língua de Ibie apareceu entre seus dentes, enquanto ele cuidadosamente corria o giz pelo número um, antes de lentamente traçar o número dois.

- Ibie! – uma jovem mulher passou correndo pelos portões, um cachecol azul ao redor de seu pescoço. – Sinto muitíssimo, senhor Dursley. – ela ofegou. – Eu perdi a noção do tempo.

- Não tem problema, senhora Khalid. – Dudley respondeu, se erguendo e limpando os joelhos de sua calça. – Ibie e eu só estávamos revendo alguns números.

- Olha, mãe! – Ibie guinchou ao lado da linha de pedras. – Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco! – ele repetiu triunfantemente.

- Isso é maravilhoso, querido. – a senhora Khalid murmurou.

- Sabe, senhora Khalid. – Dudley começou. – Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em oferecer aulas extras para Ibie depois da escola. Você pode se sentar conosco, se quiser, ou posso pedir para outro professor ficar conosco.

Aaron fez uma careta para a oferta de Dudley. Não a parte em que ele oferecia ajudar Ibie com as matérias, era a necessidade que Dudley sentia de ter outro professor na sala, para remover qualquer suspeita.

- Obrigada. Isso é muito gentil. Ibie... – ela balançou a cabeça.

Dudley se ocupou em guardar o giz. Ibie tinha uma dislexia moderada, e não tivera um bom semestre no ano anterior.

- É uma decisão de Ibie, e a senhora e o pai dele, é claro. – disse. – Mas seria bom Ibie receber atenção em especial. – pendurou sua bolsa no ombro. – Apenas algo para se considerar.

- Pensaremos nisso. – a senhora Khalid disse, depois de um longo momento ajeitando a mochila de Ibie. – Vamos, Ibie.

Ibie acenou vigorosamente para Dudley.

- Tchau, senhor Dursley! Até amanhã! – Ibie correu atrás de sua mãe, que saia pelos portões. Dudley sorriu e acenou de volta, enquanto os seguia pelo portão.

Aaron entrou na frente de Dudley.

- Olá.

Os olhos de Dudley se fecharam brevemente.

- Por que está aqui?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Você está seis semanas atrasado. – Dudley suspirou. Deu a volta ao redor de Aaron e começou a caminhar pela calçada.

- Dudley, espere!

Dudley parou e se virou.

- Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto você, mas até eu sei quando alguém não acredita em mim. Você não acredita em nenhuma palavra que eu disse. E, aí, me fala que vai me ligar e eu não ouço nada de você por um mês? Eu mereço algo melhor que isso.

- Eu acredito em você.

- Está falando por falar.

- Eu vi alguns deles indo para a escola hoje, na King's Cross. – Aaron disse em um tom de quem implora. – Você me pediu para acreditar em algo que eu achei não existir. Não importa se é tão ruim quanto sua mãe fez parecer.

O rosto de Dudley se franziu.

- O que minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

- Eu fui vê-la essa manhã, depois de observar crianças e mais crianças fazerem seu caminho na plataforma nove. Com gaiolas de corujas. E, então, eles simplesmente sumiram. Ninguém some na King's Cross. Especialmente alguém que está com um carrinho com uma coruja. Isso se sobressalta um pouco.

- Minha mãe falou com você sobre... – Dudley pausou, antes de murmurar a palavra. – Magia. – estava mais do que chocado que Petunia sequer houvesse pensado em magia.

Aaron sorriu, um brilho implacável em seus olhos.

- Dificilmente eu lhe dei uma escolha. Eu ameacei a começar a gritar sobre o assunto, se ela não me deixasse entrar e me desse algumas respostas honestas.

- Ela teria odiado isso.

- Na verdade, forçá-la a falar sobre isso foi apenas a cereja sobre meu bolo. – Aaron lhe disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. – Só o jeito que ela reagiu quando eu perguntei sobre a escola foi o bastante. E ela tentou se livrar dessa conversa falando qualquer mentira sobre uma escola que sequer existe na Bretanha.

Dudley afrouxou sua gravata e desabotoou a gola de sua camisa.

- Bem, agora você sabe. – voltou a caminhar para seu apartamento, resistindo à urgência de olhar por sobre o ombro, mas imaginando se Aaron continuaria a segui-lo. O celular guardado em sua bolsa começou a tocar ruidosamente e ele o tirou do pequeno bolso exterior. Uma sobrancelha se ergueu levemente ao ver o número de Aaron brilhando na tela. Sem parar de caminhar, apertou o botão para aceitar a ligação e disse, em um tom entediado:

- Alô?

- Você queria saber por que eu não te liguei. – Aaron disse sem nenhum tipo de saudação.

- Sim.

- Eu deveria ter ligado. Ou feito algo. Foi grosseiro da minha parte te deixar no escuro dessa maneira.

- Sim, foi.

- Eu precisava de tempo para tentar entender isso.

- Você achou que eu era maluco. – Dudley corrigiu. – Foi por isso que eu não queria te contar. Não consigo mentir sobre isso. Eu conseguia. O tempo todo. E então, um dia eu não consegui mais. Foi depois de eu receber a primeira fotografia de Harry, Ginny e James. E se eu mentisse sobre o que aconteceu comigo, eu não seria melhor que meus pais. Sempre tentando esconder Harry, por que ele conseguia fazer algo que o resto de nós não conseguia. E depois de ele ter saído de casa, eu prometi que melhoraria, por ele. – o ar se perdeu em sua garganta. – E eu não conseguia mentir para você.

Aaron pôde ver Dudley parar na esquina, e apertar a ponte do nariz.

- Sinto muito. – disse quietamente. – Eu não quis sumir da superfície do planeta dessa maneira.

- Então, onde isso nos deixa? – Dudley perguntou, mantendo o rosto virado. – Você não confiou em mim...

Aaron soltou o ar com força.

- Eu confiei. Eu confio. Só pareceu...

- Pareceu que eu estava inventando. – Dudley terminou por ele. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo e respirou fundo. – Preciso pensar nisso. – ele desligou o celular e sumiu no parque Clayhall.

_Continua..._

¹ DCSF é a sigla para Department for Childes, Schools and Families, que traduzido livremente significa Departamento das Crianças, Escolas e Famílias.


	4. Absolution

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Absolution**

**(Absolvição)**

Aaron entrou na sinagoga em Knightsbride, soltando o ar lentamente ao entrar no santuário. Estudou os fiéis reunidos, procurando por seus pais. Normalmente, ia à missa na sinagoga de Barkingside, mas nas Grandes Festas vinha aqui. Considerava um tipo de segundo lar. Sua cerimônia de nomeação tinha sido feita aqui, apenas dias antes de sua circuncisão. Frequentava os programas de aprendizado aos sábados de manhã desde antes de saber andar. Seu _bar mitzvah_ tinha sido aqui, presenteado com o _tallit_ de seu avô. Todos o conheciam de visão, senão com mais familiaridade. Dificilmente conseguia ir à missa sem ser lembrado por várias mulheres que elas haviam trocado suas fraldas em mais de uma ocasião. E quando se assumira para o mundo, ninguém se importara. Meramente lhe perguntaram se ele daria netos aos seus pais. Aaron encontrou a cabeça grisalha de David e foi até ele. Sentou-se ao lado de David e abriu a pequena mala de veludo, onde guardava seu _tallit_.

- Onde está a mamãe? – perguntou, abrindo a seda branca, levemente escurecida pelo tempo. Murmurou rapidamente a oração gravada na gola do tecido e, impulsivamente, o levou ao nariz. Apesar de seu avô ter falecido há quase vinte anos, traços de seu cheiro ainda estavam no tecido. Aaron passou o _tallit_ pela cabeça, deixando-o se acomodar por um momento, brevemente ajeitando as dobras, antes de puxá-lo para baixo, ajeitando as dobras sobre os ombros.

- Sua mãe? – David gesticulou vagamente na direção de um amontoado de mulheres. – Em algum lugar por ali... – ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, observando Aaron ajeitar o _tallit_ sobre os ombros. – Você já esteve melhor. – observou.

- Obrigado. – Aaron murmurou, folheando seu livro de orações.

- Você não mencionou seu amigo Dudley ultimamente.

Aaron suspirou pesadamente.

- Vamos apenas dizer que se mamãe soubesse, ela me bateria como se eu tivesse dez anos e estivesse roubando biscoitos antes do jantar.

- Tão ruim, hm?

- Pior, na verdade. Fui bastante rude.

David olhou para seu filho mais novo.

- O que você fez se não se importa que eu pergunte?

A boca de Aaron se ergueu levemente.

- Eu o questionei sobre essa cicatriz que ele tem, e quando ele me contou como a conseguiu, eu... Eu não acreditei nele. E o deixei saber. – riu sarcasticamente. – E o que é pior, no final, nada disso importa.

David se recostou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos.

- Você tentou se remediar?

- É claro que sim!

David cerrou os olhos escuros e encarou Aaron.

- Foi sincero?

- Pai...

David bateu seu livro de orações fechado no joelho.

- Você tem que ser sincero, Aaron. – ele disse, usando a pronuncia hebraica do nome de seu filho, como fazia quando Aaron era uma criança e fizera algo tolo. – Para não mencionar que tem que dar seu melhor. Se puder dizer honestamente que o fez, então está absolvido. Se não... – ergueu o rosto de Aaron pelo queixo. – Você deveria saber disso. Algumas coisas não são meras palavras para que se sinta virtuoso.

- Provavelmente é tarde demais. – Aaron arguiu.

- Nunca é tarde demais para pedir perdão. – David censurou. Fixou seu olhar na janela. – E você tem até amanhã ao pôr do sol, meu garoto. Use bem o seu tempo.

**-x-**

Dudley caminhou ao redor de seu apartamento com a intensidade de um tigre enjaulado. Entrou na cozinha, abriu a porta da geladeira e olhou em seu interior, com um resmungo de insatisfação. Ele queria bolos, doces, bebidas gasosas, mas tudo o que tinha era uvas, maçãs e algumas laranjas murchas. Conseguia sentir a suavidade de um sorvete em sua língua. Fechou a porta e voltou para a sala de estar. Dudley se virou subitamente e voltou para a cozinha, fuçando em uma gaveta, procurando pela barra de chocolate que Aaron trouxera em abril. Ele a guardara ali, pensando que seria um desperdício jogá-la fora. Além do mais, uma visita poderia querer algo doce. Para não mencionar que era um chocolate _excelente_. Quebrou um quadrado e o colocou na boca, quase gemendo quando o doce derreteu em sua boca. Outro quadrado rapidamente seguiu o primeiro, e mais um. Antes de Dudley saber o que tinha acontecido, suas bochechas ficaram inchadas com o chocolate meio comido. Viu seu reflexo na janela sobre a pia e um tremor correu por seu corpo. Uma mancha de chocolate estava no seu lábio inferior, os olhos arregalados. Por um breve momento, Dudley conseguia se ver com catorze anos — gordo demais para ser acreditado. Cuspiu o chocolate na lata de lixo, antes de lavar a boca com água da torneira e cuspir repetidamente. Comida não ia resolver as coisas. Nunca o fizera. Apesar de já ser tarde, pegou seus tênis e saiu do apartamento para correr e tentar se livrar de suas frustrações. Dudley se sentou nas escadas do prédio e colocou os tênis nos pés, amarrando os cadarços fortemente. Começou a caminhar rapidamente pela calçada, sua velocidade aumentando até que estivesse correndo, desviando das pessoas paradas em frente às vitrines das lojas.

Dudley não conseguiu manter o ritmo frenético por mais de meio quilometro. Diminuiu a velocidade até um caminhar e, então, parou, escorando-se na parede de um prédio. Sua respiração soava pesada em seus ouvidos, mas não era o bastante para bloquear as memórias dos últimos anos. Quando ele era novo, estivera tão certo de que seus pais o amavam. Eles tinham lhe dado tudo o que queria, não tinham? Tudo o que ele queria, mas nada do que ele _precisara_, como limites. Ele não aprendera compaixão ou gentileza com eles. Essas tinham sido lições difíceis, aprendidas naquele ano que passara escondido e quando ele pudera se mudar de Privet Drive e começar a universidade. Ele tinha se forçado a tentar fazer amizade com pessoas que tinham atitudes opostas à de seus pais. De fato, deliberadamente procurara amizades que fossem o mais diferente possível das que tivera em sua infância. Agora, ele raramente tomava a iniciativa em relacionamentos. Se seu pai soubesse, Vernon o chamaria de tímido na melhor das hipóteses e, na pior, de menininha. _Na verdade,_ Dudley pensou ironicamente, _ele me chamaria de coisas piores agora..._

Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo e pelo rosto, Dudley se afastou da parede e caminhou na direção de seu apartamento. Caminhou pela calçada, procurando pelas chaves de seu apartamento. Estava tão focado em sua tarefa, que quase pisou em Aaron, pacientemente esperando na escadaria do prédio. Aaron ergueu os olhos cansadamente.

- Olá...

- Oi...

Aaron se ergueu, cambaleando levemente.

- Posso entrar um pouco?

Dudley estudou Aaron de perto.

- Você está doente? – perguntou, notando a pele pálida de Aaron e as linhas de exaustão ao redor de seus olhos e boca.

- Não. Só estou com um pouco de fome... – um ronco alto emanou do meio do corpo de Aaron, desmentindo sua afirmação. – Certo. Com muita fome. – gesticulou para a porta. – Posso entrar? – repetiu.

Corando, Dudley colocou a chave na fechadura.

- Sim...

- Não vou ficar muito. – Aaron garantiu. – Eu sei que você tem que trabalhar amanhã. Eu só preciso dizer algo. – cambaleou para dentro do apartamento atrás de Dudley, tropeçando levemente ao passar pela batente. Ergueu a mão para se firmar e segurou fortemente o braço de Dudley.

- Você não parece bem. – Dudley começou.

Aaron suspirou e olhou para seu relógio.

- Eu não como desde ontem à noite, e eu gostaria de um pouco de água. – indicou esperançosamente.

Dudley fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha, voltando com duas garrafas de água em uma mão e uma maçã na outra. Passou a maçã e uma garrafa para Aaron, abrindo a outra e tomando um longo gole, enquanto indicava uma cadeira.

- Então, estava dizendo?

Aaron deu uma mordida agradecida na maçã, tendo um prazer quase selvagem ao sentir o gosto do suco da fruta explodir em sua língua.

- Obrigado. – disse ao engolir a primeira mordida. Afundou-se na cadeira e colocou a garrafa de água ao lado de seu pé. – Eu estava errado. – disse simplesmente. – Eu estava errado. Você nunca me deu motivos para duvidar de você, sobre qualquer coisa. E eu sequer te dei o beneficio da dúvida. Eu te fiz se sentir terrível sobre revelar algo que, obviamente, é um segredo que você nunca se sentiu confortável para contar. Eu te tratei tão mal quanto seus pais. Eu tenho que confiar em você. E eu confio. – Aaron olhou para a maçã em sua mão e deu outra mordida, como que para esconder sua súbita confusão.

- Entendo. – Dudley murmurou lentamente.

- Você não tem que me perdoar. – Aaron continuou. – Mas eu realmente queria que você tentasse...

Dudley sentiu o rosto corar e uma resposta chegou aos seus lábios, cobrindo sua língua com o gosto amargo da raiva. Permitiu-se a luxuria de sentir a raiva pulsar no mesmo ritmo que seus batimentos.

- Como você tentou acreditar em mim? – cuspiu.

Aaron piscou e assentiu levemente.

- Está certo. – disse quietamente. – Você está absolutamente certo. Mas você tem se perguntar como isso soa para alguém que não foi exposto à magia antes, não?

Dudley brincou com a tampa da garrafa de água.

- É claro que eu me perguntei. – murmurou. – Eu sei que eu pareço um maluco.

Aaron deu de ombros.

- A maioria das pessoas que eu conheço considera isso algo sem sentido, mas há uma longa tradição nos mistérios judaicos. – ele disse, tomando um gole de sua água. – Você até pode dizer que eles fazem magia. Tudo no nome de Deus, naturalmente, mas eram apenas alguns. – adicionou. – Mágica não era considera essencialmente maligna, mas nas mãos erradas, ela era capaz de destruir uma comunidade.

Dudley se lembrava de que a vida de sua própria família tinha sido horrivelmente afetada por magia sendo praticada pelas "mãos erradas" e estremeceu.

- Sim...

Aaron esfregou as mãos nos joelhos da calça.

- Há várias coisas que eu deveria ter feito, mas não posso voltar no tempo e mudar isso. O que acontece agora depende de você. – se ergueu e ajeitou seu paletó. – Eu só quero que você saiba que, independentemente do que você decida, eu estava errado ao te tratar dessa maneira. Não se deve fazer isso com alguém com quem se importe. Eu realmente sinto muito que minhas ações tenham te causado tanta dor. Eu espero que você possa me perdoar. – Aaron se inclinou em súplica. Cruzou a pequena sala e inclinou-se sobre o assento de Dudley, beijando-o levemente.

Dudley ergueu uma mão e traçou gentilmente o maxilar de Aaron.

- Boa noite. – murmurou.

Aaron soltou o ar lentamente.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, rezando para que não houvesse escutado uma despedida permanente.

**-x-**

Provas estavam empilhadas na antiga mesa da cozinha de Dudley, uma caneta vermelha pendurada em seus dedos, mas ele estava olhando para fora da janela, fascinado pelas cortinas balançando sob a brisa quente. Um raio de sol passava pela janela aberta, convidando-o, incentivando-o a sair. Afinal, _era_ Londres. Não se dispensava dias lindos como este. Com um bufar de determinação, Dudley tentou voltar a se focar nas provas. Procurou por uma folha de pequenos rostos sorridentes adesivos, e o prendeu no topo da prova que acabara de corrigir, antes de colocá-la sob a pilha, antes de voltar a pegar a caneta. Leu as respostas, rabiscadas a lápis, marcou algumas como erradas, escreveu a nota no topo, e a colocou no final da pilha. Virou seu pulso esquerdo e estudou seu relógio. Já passava muito das três da tarde, e passara a maior parte das últimas seis horas corrigindo as provas da última sexta-feira. Dudley folheou as provas que ainda faltavam, contando sob a respiração. Mais oito. Ele conseguiria terminar de corrigir mais oito provas antes das quatro horas e ter tempo o bastante para correr antes do sol se pôr.

- Certo, vá em frente, então. – disse para si mesmo severamente. Felizmente, depois das doze primeiras provas, ele conseguia voltar parte de sua atenção para outros assuntos.

Como Aaron.

Dudley quisera muito acreditar em Aaron quando ele se desculpara na última quinta-feira à noite. Mas algo o impedira. Orgulho, talvez. Não querer parecer pateticamente grato que alguém quisesse perder tempo com ele. Ou um desejo perverso de fazer Aaron esperar, como ele fizera com Dudley desde julho.

- Dane-se. – Dudley murmurou, jogando a caneta na mesa. – As provas podem esperar uma hora ou duas. – ele declarou para o apartamento vazio, cedendo à tentação que o esperava do lado de fora. Trocou-se apressadamente, vestindo um short e uma camiseta, pulando em um pé, enquanto colocava o tênis no outro, antes de colocar no outro pé. Pausou tempo o bastante para colocar a chave do apartamento em um bolso e, como passara a ser um hábito desde abril, o celular no outro. Com a ansiedade de uma criança, Dudley correu para o sol quente de outono.

Trotou lentamente e sem direção, apenas aproveitando a sensação do sol em sua pele, fazendo seu caminho até o Parque Clayhill. Uma vez dentro, pausou com incerteza, se perguntando em qual direção correr. Se fosse para a direita, eventualmente chegaria ao campo de futebol. E em um dia como este, Aaron certamente estaria jogando com seus amigos. Ou poderia facilitar as coisas, e ir para a esquerda. A esquerda era compassivamente livre de complicações bagunçadas.

- Desculpe. – uma mulher de meia idade, de aparência materna, disse. – Mas você está perdido?

- O quê? – Dudley voltou ao momento presente. – Não. Obrigado.

- Tudo bem, então. – ela disse, satisfeita por ter completado sua boa ação de vizinha, antes de gritar: - Ethan! Está na hora de ir para casa, amor!

Dudley fez uma careta perante o grito agudo da mulher e, por hábito, começou a correr em direção ao campo de futebol, mais para escapar da voz dela, assim como dos protestos de Ethan, do que vontade de ver se Aaron estava lá. _Isso é estúpido. Isso é estúpido,_ foi o que passou pela sua cabeça cada vez que seu pé encostava-se ao chão.

Cedo demais para a coragem vacilante de Dudley, o campo de futebol entrou em seu campo de visão, e, automaticamente, começou a analisar os jogadores, procurando pela forma magra de Aaron perto do gol. Dudley sentiu seus ombros afundarem, assim como seu coração, quando percebeu que Aaron não estava em seu usual lugar perto da rede. _Bem, acho que você foi e ferrou isso também,_ pensou irritadamente consigo mesmo. _Certamente você não esperava que ele esperasse por você como um cão?_ Sentindo o asco recorrente surgir com uma onda de náusea, Dudley abaixou a cabeça e se girou, intencionando voltar para casa, quando seus ombros colidiram dolorosamente com algo duro, quente e, decididamente, vivo.

A pessoa em quem trombara segurara seus braços, não conseguindo recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Temos que parar de nos encontrar dessa maneira. – uma voz conhecida comentou. – Um de nós ainda vai acabar se machucando feio.

Dudley ergueu a cabeça perante a voz, o coração subindo para a garganta.

- Eu estava me perguntando, - disse roucamente. – se você gostaria de ir tomar um café? Ou algo assim...

Aaron ajeitou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro, e correu uma palma pelo maxilar.

- Bem, eu tinha planos...

A esperança de Dudley foi embora tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido.

- Outra hora, então. – deu um passo para o lado e esperou conseguir ir embora sem se envergonhar ainda mais do que já tinha.

- Oi! Aaron! Vamos lá, cara! Vai jogar ou não? – Brenden, um dos amigos de Aaron, gritou da ponta do campo. – Colin está péssimo nessa partida! – Aaron pôde ver Colin fazer um gesto extremamente rude na direção de Brenden. Seus olhos foram de Dudley, que estava tentando ir embora de um jeito que ele claramente esperava ser discreto.

- Foi mal, Brenden! Estou fora! A gente se vê domingo que vem, sim? – Aaron fechou o espaço entre ele e Dudley em alguns passos. – Se você tivesse me deixado terminar, eu estava dizendo que tinha planos de jogar um pouco de futebol, antes de ir para casa me encontrar com a montanha de carne que minha mãe me fez trazer sexta-feira à noite. Ela disse oi, aliás. Então, Dudley, eu amaria tomar uma xícara de chá; ou algo assim; com você. – ofereceu uma mão, que Dudley aceitou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Aaron. – Então, o que me diz da loja de Carrie?

Dudley tossiu levemente, corando furiosamente.

- Na verdade, estava pensando que, talvez, pudéssemos ir para a _sua_ casa. – engoliu e rapidamente adicionou. – Ou não.

- Por quê? Tem mais alguma cicatriz antiga que gostaria de me mostrar? – Aaron sugeriu, com um erguer conhecido de sobrancelha.

- Bem, não. Esperava que você tivesse. – Dudley retorquiu, antes de colocar uma mão sobre a boca, os olhos arregalados em choque. – Eu nunca disse algo assim antes. – murmurou, parando completamente.

Aaron puxou a mão de Dudley, rindo.

- Você deveria dizer coisas assim com mais frequência. Para mim.

Dudley arrastou a ponta de um dos pés na grama e assentiu.

- Obrigado. – deixou escapar.

- Pelo quê? – Aaron perguntou, voltando a caminhar para a entrada do parque.

- Por acreditar em mim. Por isso...

- Não faça isso. – Aaron disse um pouco mais rudemente do que tinha intencionado. – Eu não mereço gratidão por acreditar em que algo que meramente é a verdade, especialmente não depois do jeito que agi. E estou te levando para casa comigo por que eu _quero_. Nada do que eu fiz com você ou por você foi feito por algum senso de pena. Certo? – Aaron ergueu o queixo de Dudley um pouco até que pudesse ver seus olhos. – Eu amo você. Eu falei sério quando disse pela primeira vez. Estou falando mais sério ainda agora, por que eu sei o que poderia perder. Eu amo você.

Eles saíram do parque e se juntaram à multidão na calçada, aproveitando o que certamente era o final do verão, se movendo para perto um do outro imperceptivelmente até que seus braços se encostaram. Não falaram mais nada, mas, frequentemente, um se virava para o outro e um sorriso tímido aparecia no canto de suas bocas.

Eles estavam quase na casa de Aaron quando Dudley disse algo tão suavemente que Aaron precisou se esforçar para ouvir, mas aproveitou assim mesmo, sabendo quão difícil tinha sido a batalha para se decidir por dizer.

- Eu também amo você...

_Continua..._


	5. Heart Of The Matter

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Heart Of The Matter**

**(O Cerne da Questão)**

Dudley pegou cada uma das fotografias que estava no parapeito, enrolando cuidadosamente cada uma delas em várias camadas de jornal. Ele as guardou em uma caixa, tomando o cuidado de prendê-las firmemente para que não se movessem durante a mudança. As pilhas de caixa eram uma prova de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde quando ele se mudara.

- De onde veio todo esse lixo? – perguntou em voz alta.

Aaron enrolou um bule de porcelana com um jornal e o colocou em uma caixa menor.

- Acho que aparece pouco a pouco. Como a madeira no mar. Acumula-se com o tempo.

Dudley deu um sorriso fraco e fechou a caixa com as fotografias. Não sobrara muito no apartamento. A maior parte de sua mobília tinha sido doada para Oxfam¹. O caminhão tinha passado no dia anterior para levá-la, deixando apenas um par de cadeiras dobráveis.

- Eu não achava que tinha tanto. – suspirou.

Aaron deixou de lado um pastor de porcelana horrível, que tinha sido um presente de Petunia, deixando-o tão na ponta da caixa quanto se atrevia, esperando que caísse e quebrasse, e andou até parar perto de Dudley.

- Se mudar para minha casa é lógico. – o lembrou. – Não tem sentido você manter esse apartamento se passa a maior parte do tempo no meu.

Dudley soltou o ar com força.

- Eu sei, mas... – começou, incerto de quais palavras descreveriam como se sentia. O apartamento tinha sido um tipo de escape. Ele sabia que se as coisas não dessem certo com Aaron, ele sempre teria uma casa para onde voltar. Apoiou sua cabeça contra a de Aaron por um momento, antes de pegar o rolo de fita esquecido em cima de uma pilha de caixas. Inclinou-se para trabalhar, incapaz de pensar que era o fim de uma era pessoal. – Eu cresci aqui. – Dudley refletiu, passando a fita pelas bordas da tampa da caixa, para colá-las juntas.

Aaron ergueu os olhos do jornal que estava transformando em bolas e colocando dentro dos espaços vazios da caixa de enfeites.

- Hm?

Dudley tirou a tampa de uma caneta e rabiscou "fotografias" na tampa da caixa.

- Foi meu primeiro lar de verdade depois de sair da casa dos meus pais, e terminar a escola. – ele explicou. – Eu pude descobrir quem eu era, e não quem eu era para outras pessoas. – ergueu a caixa e a colocou no topo da pilha de caixas do mesmo tamanho, olhando ao redor da sala. A maior parte de suas poses estava encaixotada, tirando qualquer traço de sua personalidade da sala. Correu uma mão pela testa, deixando uma mancha de sujeira para trás. – E eu pude fazer isso tudo sozinho, sem a influência dos meus pais.

- Graças a deus por pequenas misericórdias. – Aaron murmurou, pegando o rolo de fita e fechando a caixa, antes de marcá-la.

- Quer chá? – Dudley perguntou de modo vago, um pouco perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Sem esperar por uma resposta, encheu a chaleira, e a ligou. – Eu deixei alguns saches de chá para fora. – adicionou, fuçando em um armário que ainda tinha o necessário para chá ou uma refeição leve. Colocou as duas xícaras que não tinham sido guardadas ainda ao lado da chaleira e colocou os saches de chá ao lado. – Mas não tenho leite.

- Posso beber chá sem leite. – Aaron lhe disse, se livrando dos nós em suas costas ao se inclinar e espalmando as mãos no chão entre seus pés. Ele não comentou que o leite desnatado que Dudley preferia mal se qualificava como leite, em sua opinião. E quanto menos se mencionasse a vez que Dudley tentou usar leite de soja como leite normal, era melhor na opinião de Aaron. Era melhor se esquecessem completamente sobre o incidente. – Que era os homens da mudança vêm?

Dudley derrubou a água fervente sobre os saches de chá, que colocara em cada xícara.

- Nove da manhã, amanhã. – Aaron assentiu e adicionou uma quantidade generosa de mel em seu chá, antes de continuar a empacotar as coisas.

Dudley pegou sua xícara e caminhou até a janela que mostrava o pequeno jardim atrás do prédio. Inconscientemente, tirou o celular do bolso de trás de sua calça e olhou para a tela de modo apressado. Nos anos desde que se assumira para seus pais, ele era _persona non grata_ na casa deles na maior parte do tempo. Dada à importância que seus pais davam às aparências, ele recebera convites tensos e dificilmente educados para os jantares de natal e a páscoa, aos quais comparecera obedientemente sem Aaron. Os dois eventos tinham sido terríveis, para dizer o mínimo. Uma conversa tensa dominara o dia, pontuada por Petunia se retirando do cômodo, enquanto fungava contra um lenço cheio de laços. Era possível ouvi-la chorando ruidosamente na cozinha, para o horror de Dudley. Isso fazia o rosto de Vernon assumir um tom de vermelho. Vernon não olhara para seu rosto nem uma vez, mantendo os olhos fixos no nó da gravata de Dudley, ou direcionando sua atenção para Petunia. Nas duas vezes, Dudley tinha deliberadamente esvaziado sua geladeira antes de ir para Little Whinging, para não se sentir tentado a voltar a seus antigos hábitos de comer para acalmar seus sentimentos feridos. Ele voltara para casa se sentindo mal e angustiado, imediatamente colocando seus tênis e calça de corrida, correndo até ficar ofegando e seus joelhos ficarem bambos. Depois do jantar de páscoa, Aaron tinha insolentemente afirmado que, talvez, Dudley estivesse meramente transferindo seus problemas com comida para os exercícios. Dudley tinha dispensado as preocupações de Aaron. Afinal, exercícios não eram muito melhor para ele do que comida?

- O que está fazendo? – Aaron perguntou, afastando Dudley de seus pensamentos. Chá espirrou para fora de sua xícara e em sua camiseta. Dudley colocou a xícara no parapeito da janela e, impacientemente, limpou o líquido.

- Nada. – respondeu, voltando a guardar o celular no bolso.

Aaron bufou zombeteiramente.

- Você está esperando que eles te liguem, não é? – ele perguntou de modo neutro, tomando cuidado para manter o tom acusatório longe de sua voz.

- Não, não estou. – Dudley retorquiu, tomando seu chá e queimando a língua no processo.

- Mentiroso. – Aaron respondeu sem paixão.

- Então, e daí que eu quero que liguem? – Dudley murmurou, indo para a cozinha ver se todos os armários e gavetas estavam vazios.

Aaron colocou uma pilha de livros dentro de uma caixa e segurou o braço de Dudley, balançando-o.

- Se você quer que eles te liguem, isso é problema seu. Eu só não sei por que você iria querer. Não depois da maneira que eles te trataram.

- É tão errado assim querer que seus pais te liguem no seu aniversário? – Dudley resmungou, batendo uma porta ao fechá-la.

- É claro que não. – Aaron acalmou. – Mas, talvez, ter esperanças não seja a melhor ideia. – os olhos de Dudley se cerraram e a linha entre suas sobrancelhas aumentou consideravelmente. – E o seu aniversário é só daqui dois dias. Conhecendo sua mãe, ela irá te ligar, muito corretamente, no dia e não antes. – ofereceu.

Os ombros de Dudley caíram.

- É.

- Ela vai ligar. – Aaron previu, colocando outra pilha de livros na caixa. – Ela é sua mãe. Mesmo que ela tenha que fazer isso por sob os panos, enquanto seu pai está no trabalho.

Dudley abriu uma gaveta e espiou dentro, balançando a cabeça.

- É, minha mãe não é do tipo de ficar chateada pelos cantos, fazendo as coisas pelas costas do meu pai desse jeito.

Aaron enrolou um pedaço de fita ao redor da caixa e olhou ao redor.

- Acho que isso é tudo. – seus olhos focaram uma porta na parede. Nunca vira Dudley usar aquele armário antes. Mas, também, a porta podia ser um vestígio de quando o prédio costumava ser uma casa há eras, antes de ser convertida em um punhado de apartamentos de formatos estranhos. Ele sabia que a escada que levava ao primeiro andar tinha sido refeita, e esse armário era sob as escadas. – A não ser que haja algo que tenhamos esquecido. – disse sobre o ombro e abriu a porta do armário sob a escada. A mão de Dudley voou por sobre o ombro de Aaron e fechou a porta.

- Não! Eu... Quero dizer, eu nunca usei. – gaguejou. – Não há nada aí.

Aaron estudou Dudley de perto. Ele estava pálido, com dois pontos vermelhos em suas bochechas; suor aparecendo sobre seu lábio, molhando a barba rala.

- Se tem certeza. – ele disse lentamente.

- Tenho certeza.

Nesse momento, o celular de Dudley começou a tocar ruidosamente. Tirou-o do bolso, olhou para o número que aparecia na tela por um momento, antes de atendê-lo tremulamente.

- S-sim?

- É Dudley Dursley? – a voz estranha de uma mulher respondeu.

- Erm. Sim. – respondeu cautelosamente.

- Oh, bom. – a mulher disse com alívio palpável. – Eu sou Cassandra Heatherington, a vizinha dos seus pais. – ele explicou. – Temo que tive que fuçar um pouco, mas a agenda de endereços de sua mãe estava ao lado do telefone da cozinha, e uma pessoa chamada Marge não atendeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dudley interrompeu, sentindo suas mãos ficarem geladas.

- Oh! Certo. – Cassandra respirou fundo. – Seu pai teve um pequeno acidente, parece. Ele foi levado ao hospital. Ele estava fazendo isso ou aquilo no jardim e colapsou. Meu marido, Hugh, viu acontecer. Disse que o senhor Dursley ficou com o rosto púrpura.

- Mmm-hmm. – Dudley se perguntou como era possível notar a diferença entre a cor normal e o tom púrpura do rosto de Vernon.

- Hugh foi maravilhoso. Fez compreensões no peito até a ambulância chegar. – Cassandra continuou. – Sua mãe seguiu a ambulância no carro. A coitadinha estava frenética. Eu disse que trancaria a casa. Achei melhor ligar para alguém da família, caso sua mãe se esquecesse. Realmente parece que ela terá uma noite longa, sabe.

- Sinto muito, nós nos conhecemos? – Dudley perguntou, seus lábios estranhamente dormentes.

- Não, não fomos propriamente apresentados. Eu já o vi na casa de seus pais, embora não muito ultimamente. Sua mãe costumava falar muito de você.

- Bem, obrigado por ligar. – Dudley lhe disse, ansioso por terminar a ligação. – Eu vou ligar para minha mãe agora. – ele disse apressadamente, antes de pressionar o botão que terminaria a ligação. O celular caiu de seus dedos moles e quicou no chão de madeira.

- Dudley? – a voz de Aaron parecia vir do fundo de um túnel. – Dudley? O que aconteceu? – Aaron segurou o ombro de Dudley e o balançou bruscamente. – Maldição, homem, diga alguma coisa!

Dudley piscou lentamente.

- Meu pai. – engasgou. – Doente. No hospital.

Aaron se inclinou para pegar o celular de Dudley, estudando-o para ver se a tela tinha quebrado ou trincado. Estava inteira, então ele verificou a lista de ligações recentes.

- Sua mãe te ligou? – perguntou incredulamente.

- Não. Foi uma vizinha. – Dudley começou a tremer. – Eu tenho que ligar para minha mãe. – disse.

A boca de Aaron se torceu levemente e ele se viu querendo perguntou por que Dudley se importava, mas mordeu a língua e passou o celular para ele, antes de enroscar um braço ao redor da cintura de Dudley.

Dudley digitou o número do celular de Petunia, e começou a caminhar inquietamente ao redor da sala.

- Mãe? – disse quando ela atendeu.

Petunia começou a chorar prontamente.

- Dudley... Oh, meu querido Dudley!

- Sua vizinha me ligou. – ele começou. – Cassandra alguma coisa.

- Dudley, você tem que vir. – Petunia implorou, secando os olhos com o lenço. – Não consigo lidar com isso.

Dudley se sentou em uma das cadeiras dobráveis, fazendo-a ranger ruidosamente.

- Tem certeza de que me quer aí?

- É claro que sim! – Petunia chorou. – Eu preciso que você venha ficar comigo. É algo com o coração dele. Eu não consigo entender nada do que os médicos dizem. – ela disse nervosamente.

- Vou para aí assim que possível. – Dudley prometeu. Olhou para Aaron. – Eu tenho que ir para Little Whinging. Não posso simplesmente deixá-la sozinha.

- Mesmo depois da maneira que eles te trataram?

Dudley deu de ombros.

- Eles são meus pais. – disse impotentemente.

Aaron ergueu a mão e limpou uma mancha da testa de Dudley.

- Muito bem. – suspirou. – Não posso culpá-lo por isso. Vá se lavar. Pelo menos, se livre da poeira e penteie o cabelo. Não quer deixar sua mãe brava.

Dudley sorriu fracamente.

- Obrigado... – caminhou até o banheiro e jogou água fria no rosto. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, os olhos arregalados e fixos, água pingando de seu nariz e queixo. Começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Todas as toalhas tinham sido empacotadas e não sobrara nenhum para secar seu rosto e mãos.

- Aqui. – Aaron lhe ofereceu um pano de prato esfarrapado. Tinha sido parte de um conjunto horrível, de um amarelo mostarda, que Marge lhe dera quando Dudley se mudara para o apartamento. – Achei no fundo de um armário. – Dudley lhe deu um olhar grato, antes de secar o rosto. Molhou as mãos e as passou pelo cabelo, umedecendo-o, antes de secar suas mãos descuidadamente com o pano. Correu o pano rapidamente por seus braços e nuca, antes de pentear o cabelo rapidamente.

- Eu te aviso como as coisas estão. – Dudley disse para Aaron. Beijou-o rapidamente, antes de sair do apartamento e para dentro de seu carro. Deu a partida, dirigindo pelo trânsito de Londres, esperando chegar em Little Whinging antes que fosse tarde demais. Tarde demais para o quê, Dudley não queria imaginar.

**-x-**

- Você está terrível. – Petunia reclamou.

Dudley esticou os pés em frente ao corpo, afundando-se na cadeira de plástico duro.

- Eu te disse, mãe, que estava empacotando minhas coisas. Eu me mudo amanhã. – inclinou a cabeça para um lado e depois o outro, em uma tentativa vã de aliviar a tensão nos músculos de seu pescoço. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo, ignorando o resmungo desaprovador de sua mãe, e olhou para o relógio pelo que parecia a milésima vez. – Quanto tempo eles falaram que isso ia demorar?

Os lábios de Petunia se crisparam e as linhas ao redor de sua boca ficaram evidentes.

- Algumas horas. Talvez mais.

Dudley assentiu e fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça na parede atrás de si.

- Quando ele sair da cirurgia, eu vou voltar para Londres.

- Você não vai voltar para Londres essa noite. – Petunia disse. – Você não pode me deixar sozinha para lidar com isso.

Os olhos de Dudley se abriram e ele se sentou ereto.

- Como é?

- Você vai ficar comigo até seu pai receber alta. – Petunia afirmou.

Dudley piscou várias vezes, sua boca se abrindo. Ele se sentia tão estúpido quanto se sentira em Smeltings.

- Por que eu ficaria com você? – perguntou. – Você deixou claro que eu não sou bem vindo.

- Diddydums... – Petunia começou fracamente. – Querido... É seu pai.

Uma dor de cabeça se fez notar atrás de sua sobrancelha esquerda.

- Apenas essa noite. – ele disse.

- Mas ele vai ficar nesse lugar terrível por, pelo menos, quatro dias. – Petunia protestou.

Dudley se levantou, ajeitando os ombros.

- Mãe. – ele disse quietamente. – Eu não vou parar minha vida por você ou pelo pai. Não até que vocês achem apropriado me aceitar por quem eu sou. Eu estou aqui por que o pai está doente e não vou ficar um segundo a mais depois de saber que ele vai sobreviver. – correu as mãos pelo rosto. – Com licença.

A tempestade que ameaçara cair em Little Whinging a maior parte da tarde, começara nas horas desde que Dudley chegara ao hospital. Água batia na janela e no asfalto do lado de fora da entrada. Dudley estremeceu levemente quando a lembrança daquelas _coisas_ que o atacaram quando tinha quinze anos chegaram à sua mente. Decidido, deu as costas para a cortina de chuva e discou o número do celular de Aaron.

- Oi! – Aaron disse. – Como estão as coisas?

Dudley suspirou.

- Mais umas duas horas. Mamãe não deu muitos detalhes, mas eles estão fazendo uma operação de ponte de safena. Duas artérias, no mínimo. E mamãe quer que eu fique até que deem alta para o papai.

Aaron abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de vinho, tirando a rolha do gargalo. Serviu uma taça e apertou os olhos para a quantidade da bebida, antes de se servir de mais.

- Obviamente, isso é um problema.

- Eu realmente sequer quero estar aqui agora. – Dudley disse. – Eu nem tenho roupas aqui.

Aaron tomou um gole de vinho, que deslizou por sua garganta.

- Eu posso cuidar das roupas. – murmurou.

Dudley começou a protestar, antes de seus pensamentos mudarem de caminho subitamente.

- Está dizendo que eu deveria ficar? – gaguejou.

- Estou dizendo que, se o pior acontecer, você vai querer estar aí. – Aaron explicou. – Eu apenas posso dizer que, se fosse comigo, e meu irmão Daniel estivesse seriamente doente, eu iria querer estar lá. Eu sei como é um membro da família te rejeitar, e isso não é problema seu, é deles. – tomou um longo gole de seu vinho.

- Dois dias.

- Certo. – Aaron girou o vinho na taça, observando a luz refletir nele. – Você quer que eu te encontre no hospital ou devo deixar a mala na varanda dos seus pais?

Dudley se sentiu esvaziar. Ele sabia que Aaron estava certo, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

- Apenas deixe na casa. – disse – Se vier aqui, minha mãe vai ficar histérica, e eu não quero lidar com isso agora. – abaixou a cabeça. – Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. – murmurou.

- Eu também queria. – Aaron deixou a taça de vinho no balcão. – Não se preocupe com a mudança amanhã. Posso cuidar de tudo.

- Sempre cuida. – Dudley disse cansadamente. Imaginou se teria um dia quando não precisasse que Aaron salvasse o dia. – Não se esqueça de guardar meu tênis.

- Não sonharia em deixá-los de fora.

- Obrigado. Eu falo com você amanhã, certo?

- Espero que tudo termine bem.

- Eu também. – Dudley suspirou. – Quanto antes acabar, melhor. – ergueu os olhos e viu uma pessoa, com roupas cirúrgicas, se aproximar de Petunia. – Eu tenho que ir. Amo você. – adicionou.

- Amo você. – Aaron disse, antes de encerrar a ligação. Por mais que odiasse encorajar Dudley a passar mais tempo do que o necessário com Petunia e Vernon, ele sabia que se Vernon morresse e Dudley não estivesse lá, Dudley se arrependeria disso.

**-x-**

Dudley se mexeu na cama estreita, observando as cortinas balançarem sob a brisa. A tempestade tinha terminado e não sobrara nada além do cheiro de chuva nas rosas de sua mãe e o vento gelado que brincava com seu cabelo. Não havia nada mais degradante do que dormir no quarto de sua infância. Trazia a tona todos os tipos de memórias desagradáveis. De fome tão severa que apertava sua barriga até que tudo no que conseguia pensar era em comida. Era a época que teria dado, de boa vontade, seu braço esquerdo em troca de um pedaço de ricota com aipo. Pelo menos ele sabia que sua mãe o amava quando ela lhe dava comida. Um espasmo de culpa ameaçou sufocá-lo, e Dudley se virou, ficando de frente para a janela. Podia se lembrar vividamente daquelas vezes em que Harry fora sentenciado a passar dias, ou semanas, no armário sob a escadas e ganhava apenas o necessário de comida para que não morresse de fome. Dudley se sentia maravilhado que o crescimento de Harry não tivesse sido afetado por isso. Tinha aquele incidente com o pudim violeta depois do primeiro ano de escola de Harry, em que ele ficara confinado ao quarto — o que ficava ao lado do seu — e recebia comida uma vez por dia pela portinha de gato. Depois de algum incidente, que Dudley não conseguia se lembrar direito, no verão seguinte seus pais tinham mais ou menos ignorado Harry até o último dia antes de irem se esconder.

Dudley afastou o coberto e praticamente rolou para fora da cama estreita. Passou um suéter antigo pela cabeça e abriu a porta do quarto quietamente. A casa estava anormalmente quieta sem os tons ruidosos dos roncos de seu pai ecoando pelos cômodos. Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente e foi para a cozinha. Pegou um copo e o encheu de água da torneira, tomando-o. Apesar da janela aberta, a casa estava abafada. Lembrando-se das manias de limpeza de sua mãe, lavou e secou o copo, antes guardá-lo no armário. Ainda se sentindo inquieto, começou a perambular de cômodo a cômodo, pegando pedaços da decoração, antes de colocá-los no lugar. Encontrou-se parado no corredor, em frente ao armário sob as escadas. Com mãos que não pareciam pertencer ao seu corpo, Dudley abriu a porta e puxou a corda pendurada na única lâmpada, ligando-a. A pequena cama ainda estava lá, o colchão nu. Um soldado de metal esquecido estava inclinado precariamente na prateleira, ao lado de um vidro de pregos. Cuidadosamente, Dudley colocou seu corpo no espaço confinado e se sentou inquietamente na ponta da cama.

Foi naquele pequeno pedaço mofado que o peso completo de tudo o que acontecera naquela casa o acertara. Tantos adultos tinham falhado com Harry. Seus professores tinham falhado em denunciar qualquer suspeita de abuso. Certamente eles tinham notado as longas ausências de Harry na escola. Eles tinham ignorado os hematomas e outros machucados? As dores de fome? Os óculos quebrados que pareciam nunca serem arrumados? O fato de que Dudley tinha roupas novas o tempo todo, enquanto Harry tinha que se virar com roupas remendadas e gastas? Roupas que até mesmo Oxfam tinha recusado educadamente.

Cuidadosamente, Dudley saiu da cama e começou a apagar a luz. O soldado de brinquedo brilhou na luz, chamando sua atenção. Pegou-o da prateleira e puxou a corda, cobrindo o armário com a escuridão. Enquanto subia as escadas na ponta dos pés, jurou que um dia pediria o perdão de Harry.

_Continua...?_

¹ eu mantive essa palavra por que ela pode significar tanto "brechó", quanto uma instituição com sede em Oxford, e que luta contra a fome e a exclusão social. Como não sei qual das duas a autora quis dizer, achei mais fácil manter a palavra original e deixar vocês escolherem o que acharem mais a cara do Dudley.

**N/T:** Eu já tinha comentado na página do facebook, mas acho que nem todo mundo acompanha a página, então, vou falar aqui também...

A autora postou apenas esses cinco capítulos de Out In the Open, e faz alguns meses que ela não atualiza. A fic não consta como completa no perfil dela, e a julgar como esse capítulo acaba, eu acredito mesmo que ela ainda vá publicar mais capítulos.

Vou ficar de olho, e se ela publicar algo mais nessa fic, eu traduzo e publico. Mas lembrem que depende dela a partir de agora, não apenas de mim, certo?

Obrigada por aqueles que comentaram!


End file.
